Prom: Soul Eater Style!
by Princess Of Badassia
Summary: Maka just wants to sit at home and watch movies with the girls, Liz has other ideas! Tsubaki and Patty tag along for the ride. A few key plot twists and Maka's feeling in control, but what happens when a slow dance makes her heart pound? SoulXMaka Lemon TsubakiXBlackstar OOC Tsubaki and LizXKid
1. Chapter 1

**L:Hellooooo readers, I got BORED! Can you imagine? HAHAHAHA- so bored**_  
_

**Maka: Your boredom usually ends badly for me...**_  
_

**L: Aw, of course, flat-chest!**

**Maka: I hate you...**

**L: Sure ya do, everyone does! **

**Maka: Sigh... L owns nothing of Soul Eater, just the plot of this stupid story**

**L: If I owned Soul Eater Maka would have boobs.**

**Maka: THANKS! ON WITH THE STORY!**

_Curse this stupid, stupid prom. May it, and all others like it, be written on Shinigami-sama's list. _I think with a bitter taste in my mouth as I stare in the mirror. On my left side is Liz with an artistic expression on her face as she examines me thoroughly. On my right is Tsubaki, two or three pins in her mouth, as she fixes up my accursed outfit.

Speaking of said outfit, the back-story is a tale of great misery… for me, not so much for the Thomson sisters and Tsubaki.

~*:Flash back (Because they're nifty):*~

I'm being forcefully dragged through the aisles of some kind of dress store (the name of which is unimportant) by an over-excited Patty Thomson. She has her sandy blond hair fluffed up and covered with rainbow clips (symmetrically, of course.) We're being trailed by Liz (who is ogling at all the dresses) and Tsubaki (who is following similar to how a shy dog might) as we zigzag around the shop.

"I don't understand the importance of this." I say, wishing I had a book on hand to chop someone with. "I don't have a date to prom, I'm not planning on going… can't we stay home and watch movies or something?" I try to reason, but the dictator of this mission fumes at the very thought of it.

"NO! We are going to prom TOGETHER! WHO NEEDS MEN?" Liz shouts, attracting unwanted attention from every non-deaf shopper in the store. "Besides, I haven't seen you in a dress since that one party Medusa crashed!" She spills her ulterior motive.

I roll my eyes at her and groan. "Please, have mercy, you know I can't dance… without (mumble)" I blush lightly thinking about the last time my weapon and I danced inside of his mind… which might not count at all…

Tsubaki smiles reassuringly at me. "It's fine Maka," She soothes me. "I've been ditched by Blackstar too." She sighs depressed and then fires up a little. "We should go and have fun!" The shy girl encourages me.

Patty giggles and nods. "Big sis says that prom is a girl's right to passage, and only complete loser don't go to prom…"Patty think about something a little. "But come to think of it she said that girls that come to prom without dates are losers too."

A depressed sigh resounds through Tsubaki and Liz, so they decide to sulk near the clearance rack for a minute. "I did say that, didn't I? ..." Lizz mutters emptily, shoulders sagging… they both look like they read Chrona's poem.

I cast them a pitiful glance while Patty is looking at a dress with panda and giraffe print on it. I walk over to the clearance rack; in an attempt to cheer my friends up, but I'm stopped by a dress on the rack that reminds me of something…

What exactly? I can't put my finger on it, but Liz has picked up on my interest in something and has walked over to pull the dress off the rack. She holds it up in an attempt to see it's price, but I can't stop staring at the dress.

It's a simple dress; it has a black top that looks like it would cover my chest, then flows out into a red and black checkered pattern, it's fairly short and has a silver chain-belt with a shinigami-sama styled skull hanging off it. It reminds me of Soul's mind… at least the red-and-black checkered pattern reminds me of the floor.

Liz grins at the dress. "A gothic-loli Maka… possibilities!" She exclaims. She makes a run for the changing room, my arm firmly in her grasp.

She throws her into the room, tossed in the dress, and shuts the door with a loud slam, keeping it shut with her body weight. "Change." She orders.

I sigh, but do as she says. I slip the dress over my head and stare at myself in the mirror…

I do have to admit, I never thought I could look like this. My pigtails had come out while I pulled it on, so my platinum hair flows past my shoulders in feathery layers. My eyes are definite emerald green that gleam without light… and then there's the dress.

It made me look like I had actual boobs (Maka: I DO have actual boobs, thank you very much! They're B cups- don't patronize me! Me: Shut up, I'm telling a story) because of the dress's cut, so that the black ends right where my boobs do. Then the black-and-red-checkered pattern form-fits my body, until it hangs past my hips, giving it a classy don't-show-off-everything look. The skull lands right in the middle of the dress, with chains hanging down on three rows or sterling silver.

I look hot, if I do say so myself! My exposed legs are long and slender with peaches-and-cream skin. My clunky boots don't do the dress justice… but nobody will be looking at my shoes.

I knock on the door and Liz lets me out; dying to sneak a peak. She gasps, then squeals loud enough to make everyone in the dressing room jump. "KAWAII!" She fangirls, much to my ear's distress.

~*: End flashback (because I'm not retelling this story from that point) :*~

Just because I look good in an outfit, doesn't mean I'm excited I found something to wear to the damned prom.

But at least I have three days to prepare…

**Maka: What was that? A cliff-hanger ending?**

**L:No... Yes... I don't know!**

**Maka: What evs, at least I look hot.**

**L: Now for the question, readers!**

**Maka: What question?**

**L: LIME, LEMON, OR ACTUAL PLOT!**

**Maka: WHAT?**

**L: There will be an actual plot anyways, but do you want sweet romance, or plain lemony goodness?**

**Maka: I repeat: WHAT?**

**L: Thank you, and review to give your votes!**


	2. Chapter 2

**__L: Sup readers, got your comments! Replies bellow~!**

**Soul: What is wrong with you?**

**L: A little bit of everything, but at least I'm insane!**

**Soul: So uncool...**

**L:Shut it, albino-boy, just because you and Maka are meant to be together doesn't mean I like you...**

**Soul: *sighs* L doesn't own Soul Eater**

**L: If I did, Maka and Soul would have kissed already!**

**Soul: WHATEVER! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**I am anonymous: I'll try, I'm not exactly a pro... we'll just have to see!**

_**Arielle: Yeah, both is probably the better idea...**_

_**Hyper: I was planning on the whole Blackstar idea: But it's cool you thought so too! **_

_**Miss. ClosetOtaku98: If you weren't my best friend, I'd say you were on drugs... but your my best friend, so it's cool.**_

_**Idon'tfeellikeloggingin(I get that feeling a lot too): 3rd vote for both! Thanks for the review.**_

_**Kaykay: It's cool, I love lemons too! I'll try my best to make it as good as possible!**_

_Curse this stupid, uncool prom. _I growl in my mind. I'm staring at myself in the mirror… the Soul staring back at me has a sharp-toothed grimace plastered on his face. His dark scarlet eyes look bored and his outfit looks uncomfortable.

I have on a traditional tux: Ya know, black jacket and pants complete with white pin-stripes, underneath is a dark red dress shirt and black tie. It's weirdly similar to the tux I wear in my mind with the imp.

I'm dressed in this monkey-suit because of a certain loud-mouthed assassin. Who is hopefully lying unconscious in a sewer at the moment… wishful thinking aside, he's probably out trolling for a girl besides Tsubaki (who might be the best thing that has ever happened to the moron.)

~*: Flashback (Repetition is fun!):*~

I'm simply sitting here, with my ear buds in and the music turned up as loud as humanly possible listening to Nine Inch Nails, minding my own freaking business. But can I be left alone to look cool (Me: *Cough, cough* Attract females. Soul: Shut up.) for 10 fucking minutes?

"YO! SOUL!" The blustering moron flies through the hallways of the DWMA, and (coincidentally) right past me. He stops in his tracks, leaving skid marks, and comes over to slap me on the shoulder and grin like an idiot.

I let out a sigh and pull out my ear buds to look at the blue-haired assassin in front of me. "Yeah, Blackstar?" I ask, not entirely sure I actually WANT to know what this kid is up to.

"DUDE! WE SHOULD GO TO PROM TOGETHER!" He says _way_ too loud, and _way _too weird. People shoot us angry, confused, shocked, and amused looks.

I clamp a hand over his mouth, repressing my urge to turn my arm into a scythe and slice his huge mouth off (barely), to shut him the fuck up. "What the hell are you talking about?" I ask him quietly but with a WTF look on my face.

He mumbles something into my hand really loudly, but I can't make it out, so I reluctantly remove my hand. "We should go to prom, there are gonna be a load of hot girls there!" He grins, thankfully not meaning what it sounded like.

The amused onlookers walk away stifling laughter as I'm left there thanking Death he didn't mean to ask me to prom… that would have been 13 different levels of uncool.

The question was brought back to my attention by Blackstar hitting me on the shoulder and waiting for a response similar to how an eager puppy might. "Hell no, I have better things to do than go to a stupid dance with you." I say (lies, but still) and start to get up.

Blackstar gives me a semi-insane grin and grabs my shoulder. "Come ooooonnnnn! It'll be fun, you can't refuse god!" He boasts with the same weird grin on his stupid face.

I have a sneaking suspicion he means he'll kick my ass if I don't come… which might just happen, so I hesitantly agree. "Sure, whatever… do you have a date?" I ask him fully aware the only reason he's asking is because he struck out.

He grins at me wider than usual. "WHO NEEDS WOMEN?" He laughs loudly, clapping me on the shoulder HARD. "Bros before hoes dude, you know."

~*:End Flashback (because the rest isn't important):*~

Blackstar is unbelievable, he had the sweetest, sexiest girl in the DWMA to go with, but he dumps her for no reason. If he wants to be god, he can start with growing a brain…

Not that I have a leg to stand on in the ditching department… I wanted to ask Maka, but how uncool is that? Even more uncool is going to be running into her at prom without a date.

Maybe I should ask Blair? She's always up for wearing fancy clothes and dancing around… maybe that would be cooler than going alone. Naw, how uncool is taking a cat to prom?

So, in the end, I guess I'm basically screwed any way you think about it, perfect. Just perfect.

**Soul: If I didn't know any better, I'd say you enjoy causing me pain.**

**L: You noticed?**

**Soul: I hate you...**

**L: Sorry! Just feeling sadistic lately~**

**Soul:Whatever... uncool demon lady.**

**L: I SHALL DO A LEMON AND PLOT! BWAHAHAHA- so bored...**

**Soul: Get medication for your bipolar disorder!**

**L:NEVA! It helps me write~**

**Soul: ...**

**L:I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**L: Heyyyyyy**

**Maka: You really are an idiot, aren't you?**

**L: Yes, but that is beside the point. NEW CHAPTER!**

**Maka: Duh,**

**L: This is why I hate bookworms, always have to rain on the psycho's parade.**

**Maka: Whatever, L does not own Soul Eater.**

**L: If I did Tsubaki would have a vertebrae! **

**Maka: That's cold...**

**L: (true, though)**

_**COMMENT REPLYS (cause I love chu all!)**_

_**Hyper:**__** Aw, chu makin me blush! thanks, I love to make Soul uncool-but cool.**_

_**I am anonymous: I like short chapters... and I also like information in them... I get the picture though! Thanks for the criticism! (hope this chapter is a bit better)**_

_**Kaykay: I'm sure someone will ask you to prom, but don't be scared to ask someone! (I'd hate for it to turn into this tragedy)**_

_**Heavenly Angel: Yeah! Someone new likes my story! It's like cookies but sweeter!**_

_**Miss. ClosetOtaku: You don't have assassins! I swear! Though... you know my weakness O.o and where I live... Gomen almighty otaku-sama!**_

I stare blankly out the window of my room at the golden moon, drooling blood steadily. It's two days before prom and my friends are over for a sleepover… Yippee…

"Let's play a game!" Tsubaki offers innocently… curse her adorable unknowing-ness, she's just opened up the gates of metaphorical teenage hell.

Patty is the first Thomson sister to snatch the opportunity, in an equally innocent way. "TRUTH OR DARE!" She giggle-screams, clutching a stuffed giraffe with it's head partially ripped off.

Liz grins at her sister and nods. "Tsubaki, truth or dare?" She asks Tsubaki this question like it's life or death, which makes Tsubaki automatically nervous (of course, the girl is too sweet for her own good.)

"T-t-truth…" She stutters, unconfident and embarrassed. "I suppose…" Her indigo eyes flicker around the room, unsure of what to look at, even.

I sigh and shoot Liz a warning glare, she grins back at me and with a wink turns her evil-ish blue eyes on poor Tsubaki. "How did Blackstar dump you?" She says. I gape at her, that might feel worse than a kick to the kidneys to the sweet girl…

Then Tsubaki is surrounded by a black aura, a sweet smile on her face and her indigo eyes gleaming with hate. We all back away from her as she takes her hair out of her thin black pony-tail. "The only way Blackstar knows how." Her hair falls to her sides, it's long and dark like shadow-colored silk. "He walked right up to me with his chest puffed out and screamed. 'TSUBAKI, I AM GREATER THAN GOD! SO I DON'T NEED A GIRLFRIEND ANYMORE!" She imitates his voice loudly, and there's thick venom in the words.

Everyone sweat drops, even Patty. Then Tsubaki is surrounded by a very happy energy, and her smile feels more genuine. "And that is how Blackstar broke my heart. Who wants to go next?" She asks sweetly.

My eye twitches, but Patty raises her hand like lightning. Her choppy blond bob flutters as she bounces up and down saying. "Me, me next, me next!"

Tsubaki nods and asks the dreaded question. "Patty, Truth or dare?"

"DARE!" Patty shouts, clutching her giraffe tightly to her chest.

Liz rolls her eyes at her little sister, but then everyone turns their eyes on Tsubaki, again. She thinks about it, tapping a pale finger to her lips in thought. Liz begins twisting a piece of dirty-blond hair between two fingers, pondering her sisters dare. "Hmmm, I dare you to…put on Maka's bra!" She says, I give her an angry wtf look, but she grins. "I'm not calling you flat, okay, B-cup?" She snickers at me.

I glare at her and watch Patty go through my underwear drawer, grabbing out one of my plain bras and frowning. "God, Maka, even your bras are boring!" I throw a book at her head, which lands in a successful Maka chop. "Ouch! Jeez!" She rubs her head and then takes off her hot pink Tang-top, to expose her neon pink and orange pocodot D-cup bra. "Is this thing even gonna fit me?" She asks, Tsubaki has turned away, blushing tomato red, Liz shrugs and I huff to myself about how my chest isn't that small.

Just as Patty was about to un-clasp her bra, the door opens and in the doorway is none other than Soul. "Hey, Maka, did you order piz-" He stops, mouth gaping open and drool falling out. Just then, a spurt of nose-blood and a book flies through the air.

"MAKA CHOP!" I scream, feeling the vein on my head pulse in anger. "SOUL YOU IDIOT!" I scream, jumping up from the floor and slamming the door on him, locking it this time.

Patty didn't even move to cover herself, her head tilted just slightly to the side. Tsubaki might have actually turned a shade brighter red if that's even possible. Liz is laughing her ass off and pounding her fist on the ground. "He has the best timing!" She snorts.

I pick my book up off the floor and she flinches backwards, but doesn't stop laughing. I have half a mind to throw it at her, but I sigh and shrug it off. I look over at Patty to find she's squeezed her breasts into my plain white bra, her neon orange and pink bra discarded on the floor. "I can't breath." She giggles, her boobs are almost spilling out of my bra, I sweatdrop and Tsubaki almost passes out.

Liz laughs harder and wipes tears from her eyes. "Okay, okay!" She tries to breathe between laughing fits. "Maka, your next! Truth or dare?" She asks again with a mostly straight face.

I sigh. "Truth." I'd hate to imagine what she'd make me do if I said dare.

Liz pouts and sighs. "Your no fun~ Maka!" She ponders, tugging on her skimpy black nightgown. "Ehhh, do you like Soul?" She asks with a knowing look in her slate blue eyes.

I feel my face burn and I cross my arms over my NOT FLAT chest. "Uhhh-" I mumble, trying to assure myself of something. "N-no." _I feel like Chrona stuttering like this! Jeez! Do I like the guy or not Maka? _I'm suddenly unsure…

Tsubaki suddenly comes up to me and looks fired up. "Come on Maka! Everyone knows you and Soul have a thing for each other! Just because Blackstar is as thick as an oak tree, doesn't mean I don't still love him! Come on!" She encourages, causing me to blush deeper.

"But, I-uh, don't really know if I like him or not… I mean, he's my partner and everything…" I can't see Soul liking me, no matter how much I wish he did. (Me: Was that a recognition?)

Liz sighs. "So? Love is love, Maka, and I can see that uber-cute blush right now." She grins at me with a thumbs up. "And in the event that he turns you down, me and Patty will go all Thomson sisters on his ass."

I snicker and smile at them. "No chance, he acts way to cool to want to go out with me." I roll my eyes at them. "Anyways, Liz-" I grin madly "Truth or dare?"

~*:With the guys, an hour after this (Soul's POV):*~

I must have the crappiest luck in the history of man kind. What are the chances of walking in on a slumber party where one of the girls is taking their bra off? (Me: Not that high, but it happens. Soul: Do you ever shut up?)

Not that I didn't enjoy the show, but I would have preferred if Maka were the one standing in the group of girls, shirt-off, creamy skin showing off, blushing strawberry pink as she moved to unclasp her bra- _Wow, fantasizing about the girl that gave you a concussion, so cool. _I roll my eyes at myself.

It did not escape my attention that my flat-as-a-bored meister slowly acquired decent breasts. I also noticed that they had grown to about the size of my hands, if not bigger. Besides Blair (which can't really count because she's actually a cat) I haven't seen a girl naked. I've seen Maka in nothing but a towel: but never completely naked.

Besides my stupid fantasies, I walked all the way over to Death the Kidd's mansion (per call of Blackstar the stupid) because my apartment is kinda explosive at the moment… I thought Maka was going to chop me right in half…

So now I'm in Kidd's living room listening to them argue about things like symmetry and Blackstar's godly-ness. I roll my eyes at the two idiots in front of me and I feel the need to ask the question- "So none of us have dates to Prom?" Which may be a bad idea.

Blackstar straightens up, puts his hands on his hips in a superman-motion. "I DON'T NEED A DATE! I'M BLACKSTAR! I SURPASSED GOD!" He bursts out in booming laughter, until Kidd comes from behind and smacks him on the back of the head.

"I couldn't find a symmetrical girl to come with me." He says matter-of-factly, then his amber eyes look on me. "What do you mean you don't have a date? Surely you asked Maka." He says like it's the most normal and every-day occurrence that Maka and I would go to a fancy prom together. I wish.

I snort and laugh at him. "That's so uncool, asking out Maka!" I scoff at him. "Please, who would go out with a flat-chested shrimp like her?" I was hoping, no one but me.

He raises an eyebrow at me. "Oh, really? I didn't ask her out only because I thought you had. She's one of the only symmetrical girls at school, you're saying you wouldn't mind if I called her right now and asked her to Prom?" He asks, blatant disbelief on his stupid face.

NO! "Yeah, who cares?" I say coolly, but on the inside the conversation is something like this.

_Nice Soul- YOU IDIOT! YOU TOTALLY CARE!_

_Cool Soul- No way, I'd never go out with that flat-chested girl!_

_Nice Soul- Stop being stupid! SAY YOU LIKE HER BEFORE KIDD ASKS HER OUT! *smacks Cool Soul upside the head with a frying pan*_

I bite my lip and act cool, no showing how I would hate if Kidd asked Maka out and probably throw him off a bridge (Me: He has a flying skateboard, stupid. Soul: Oh, yeah.) or him ending up in a ditch.

He shrugs. "Whatever, it's too late to ask her now. Liz and Patty were going on about how they were going with Maka and Tsubaki and that none of them needed men."

_That sounds like Liz…_ I sigh mentally, out of relief and depression. _So now I can't ask Maka out, but at least Kidd can't either._ I'll leave it at that before I think up a plot to sweep Maka off her feet at the Prom.

**L: TEHEHE! Soul is stupid! **

**Soul: Shut up.**

**L: NEVA! Anyways, sorry for all of those who are offended by the flat-chested joke. I think flat chests are Kawaii!**

**Soul: Cause you have one.**

**L: JERK!**

**Soul: (true, though)**

**L: I (comment) Love (comment) you (comment) all (comment) [Evily plot of subliminal mind control to make you COMMENT]**


	4. Chapter 4

**L: Hello my lovely readers! Sorry for the late-ness but I sorta have a life!**

**Maka: You have no life.**

**L: I have multiple lives! I have split-personality disorder!**

**Maka: Bipolar bitch...**

**L: True, but MEAN!**

**Maka: Whatever!**

**L: Well love you too! Anyways readers, lemon-ish-ness in this chappy! No kids, No dogs, No closetotaku98s (hint, hint)**

**Maka: L doesn't own Soul Eater (thank you, Shinigami-sama)**

**L: If I did then Maka wouldn't have pigtails like a dork!**

**Maka: STFU!**

**REPLYS TO COMMENTS! (Cause I don't have friends in real life!) **

**_Hitsugaya taicho~ Cool! Then you'd like most of the girls at my school! And i will most-likely end after prom, but if theres enough hype for a squeal! So comment if you want one! Thanks for liking my work!_  
**

**_I am anonymous~ It was good advice, and I'll read some of your work (when I have time off from otaku-ing) and thanks for supporting the flat-chested! We appreciate your donation of admiration! Yeah, flat-chested girls are usually tsudere, like Okami-san, Minami, ect._**

**_Meyome012~ FATE! Hope you had a great prom, and I'll get on with the SoMa lemon soon._**

**_Llamaslayer21~ I live to make people laugh! And I can't help but comment, so here is the next chapter just for you!_**

**_HeavenlyAngel34~I can't wait to see either! I love re-reading this stuff when I forget what I wrote!_**

**_Canddy~ Yeah! Psychopathic-buddy! Hope you like the chapter._**

**_Deathfairy~ We have a connection! Yay! I bet the dress was awesome! _**

**_Miss. ClosetOtaku~ Shut up about your hito-kidie (or however the hell you spell it) but I love chu, NOW DON'T READ THIS, or don't complain about me not warning you later._**

I wake up from sleeping with one eye open, surrounded by my friends. Tsubaki is curled up in a sleeping bag, her silk black hair covering half her face and her sea-shell pink lips pouting out slightly. Her hair has been cut, so instead of almost reaching the floor when she stands, it goes down to her above shoulders in a smooth bob.

Patty is on the bed, free of covers without her shirt on, D-cup boobs rising and falling with her deep snores and a bit of drool dripping down her bubble-gum lips. Her bottom half is covered with a neon yellow mini skirt that shows half of her pocodot neon orange and pink underwear. The marking 'baka' is on her forehead in black marker.

Next to her is Liz, cocooned in the blanket like she twisted it around her until it fit her like a glove. Her hair is tangled and messy, but the different part about her is the single streak of turquoise blue on the right side of her hair.

And this, children, is why we do not play truth-or-dare with Liz. E-V-E-R! Thank you very much.

I shake my head, my hair still in tact, but my face feels heavy and it's colder than I remember. I walk to the mirror to find that my hair is slightly fluffy with bed-head, the feathery layers of platinum blond tickling my shoulders. My eyebrows have been 'fixed' and mascara is visible, due to my miraculously long and black eyelashes. My emerald green eyes look brighter, and I notice the eyeliner ringing my eyes ever-so lightly. Slightly shiny peach lipstick is on my lips and it tastes like candy.

I roll my eyes at Liz's antics and then notice I'm in a lacy black strapless bra that fits my boobs snugly, and a lacy black thong that barely covers anything at all. I nearly yelp, but instead I put my comfortable white and green striped pajamas back on.

I make a mental note to smack Liz in the back of the head later, and I open the door to my bedroom quietly, as not to wake the girls. I then shut it, so that baka Soul doesn't get to see poor Patty naked again.

I yawn and walk into the kitchen to find Soul gulping down the last of the milk, from the jug, which is a huge pet peeve of mine. I can feel the vein on my head again. "Oi, Baka!" I snap at him, he chokes on the milk. "The fuck do you think your doing?"

He swallows the milk he was choking on and then gags a bit. "I'm fine, by the way." He shoots me a glare with his sharp scarlet eyes. "And are you wearing makeup?" He asks, making me blush slightly.

"Yeah, what of it?" I ask him, trying not to look him in the eyes.

"You look cute." He says, making me blush brighter and a book hits him in the skull.

"B-baka! Shut up!" I huff and begin making breakfast, maneuvering around his bloody almost-corpse. I made a plate of bacon, (Me: lots and lots of bacon. Maka: Can't deny that bacon is awesome) a plate of scrambled eggs, and a plate of toast.

~*:Normal POV (Third person, because it's a magical thing!):*~

Soon, Patty the bloodhound sniffed the bacon, awakening her sister and putting her bra and tang-top back on. She was oblivious to the black marker on her forehead and started jumping up and down next to the peaceful Tsubaki.

Liz slowly uncurled herself from the blanket, yawning each time she bothered to move. When she was finally released from the blanket she noticed that her black nightgown was pulled down so that her C cup boobs were showing almost completely. She quickly fixed that, started brushing her hair (the aqua streak made her eyes look like the Caribbean ocean) and fixing her makeup to accommodate the new color.

Tsubaki slowly awoke from her slumber, blinking it out of her eyes and swishing her fingers through her new bangs that sweep over one of her indigo eyes. She let out a sweet yawn and stood up, straightened her long midnight blue gown, and moved to put her newly cut hair up, feeling it slip out of the band because of it's shortness.

Patty was jumping up and down so much that her shirt had ridden back up her stomach and her skirt was lopsided showing almost all of her neon orange and pink panties. "Bacon and Eggs! TOAST!" She sniffs the air out happily, pausing in front of the mirror to see the "Baka" written on her forehead. "MEANIES!" She cries, giggling as she runs out of the room to the bathroom.

Liz and Tsubaki giggle softly and Maka rolls her eyes in the kitchen. Liz prances into the kitchen sniffing out the bacon. "Screw dieting! BACON!" She snatches a slice of the greasy bacon and stuffs it into her mouth, munching happily.

Tsubaki also takes a slice and nibbles on it. "It's not fair, stuff that tastes good makes you fat." She sighs.

Maka rolls her eyes at both of them. "Both of you need to shut up! Seriously, it's like all your fat goes straight to your boobs!" She growls, piling a nice amount of bacon onto her plate with some toast and eggs.

Tsubaki walks into the kitchen to grab herself a plate, then jumps and lets out a shocked yelp when she trips on Soul's unconscious body. "Eep!" She jumps away from him, thankfully not stepping into the blood. "M-maka!" She yelps as he twitches.

Maka sighs and trudges back into the kitchen, not having finished her pile of still-hot bacon. "What?" She asks. Tsubaki motions to the body with a shaky pale finger. She growls and stoops down to examine Soul. "Yo, baka, get up!" She demands in a huffy way.

Tsubaki gasps and jumps away, startled, as he begins to awaken. "Jeez, Maka, ya tryin' to kill me?" He asks, rubbing his sore head. "This can't be good for me." He motions to his brain, or lack there of.

Tsubaki releases a suppressed sigh from her lungs and walks towards the bacon, grabbing a plate and placing a few slices on her plate along with a small bit of eggs.

Maka rolls her eyes and helps Soul up off the floor. "Clean up the mess." She motions lazily to the blood on the floor like he'd spilled coffee or something. "Chop-chop." She yawns and wanders back to her bacon.

~*:Soul's POV (Cause it's more descriptive this way):*~

I groan angrily but clean it up (for fear of another almost-deadly Maka-chop) without argument. I then grab some bacon and move towards the living room with the girls. Tsubaki and Liz are sitting on the couch, talking quietly and giggling about god-knows-what.

Maka is lying on the floor, and I can't help but notice the way her pajama top has unbuttoned. I have a great view of a lacy black bra that I had no idea existed (Me: Somebody goes searching through Maka's underwear drawer! Soul: I hate you so much.) And I can see the outline of a lacy black thong through the white and green stripes of her pants.

Blush spread across my cheeks and I felt a throb in both my heart and… other place. When I saw her blow her feathery blond hair out of her face and then suck the grease off her fingers… slowly. I think the heat from my face transferred to that 'other place' (Me: suggestive hint without being vulgar (and failing) Soul: I hate you so much, you can't even understand.)

I nearly dropped the bacon as I made a run for the bathroom, to take a cold shower before I decide to jump Maka. But the door is locked and I hear Patty groaning about "permanent marker" and giggling about "payback".

Of all the times I've wanted to kick a door down, this might be the only time I even actually do it. In the end I just knock on the door, loudly, until Patty _finally_ opens the door and mutters. "All yours." She has a black-gray splotch on her head, mostly covered by her sandy blond bangs.

I rush in and slam the door. I turn on the cold water and strip off my shirt: preparing to take off my shorts too. But the mirror catches my attention. The long scar on my pale, well-toned chest and abs is still there… I shake off my unease quickly by jumping into the shower after stripping off the rest of my clothes.

~*:Maka's POV (Cause I'm not describing Soul's shower.):*~

"Soul certainly ran off in a hurry." Tsubaki mutters, loud enough for me to hear.

"He nearly beat the door to the bathroom down." Patty mumbles, trying to moves her hair over the black splotch but the choppy hair just won't cover it. "By the way, I hate you all." She giggles cutely.

Liz snickers and pats Patty on the head, playfully fluffing her hair. "I saw him sneaking peaks down Maka's shirt. The black bra is a total turn-on." She says, matter-of-factly.

I blush and button up my shirt higher. "You and your stupid dares." I snap at her, remembering her exact words.

_Maka, I dare you to wear that bra and thong until I say so, or until Soul takes them off of you! _

I feel my face turn redder and I glare at the girl in question. "I hope Kid chops off your fucking hair when he sees it!" I curse at her. "And you'd better never do this shit again!"

Liz tsk-tsk-tsks me with her tongue, shaking a finger at me. "What a bad mouth you have, Loli-chan~." She smirks at me, a mischievous sparkle in her aqua eyes. "Speaking of, I got you an outfit." She runs to my room.

I growl and mutter at the ground. "I'm not a Loli, dammit." I puff out my cheeks and pout my lips… which probably makes me look more Loli.

Liz comes running back with a black plastic bag in her hands. "The perfect look for you!" She giggles.

Soul walks back into the room, white hair dripping water onto the floor, with nothing but a towel on his lower half. My eyes can't help but trace the scar he got for my sake. But that doesn't help me from blushing bright red and throwing a book at him (which misses on purpose). "Put some clothes on!" I scream at the baka.

Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki giggle at this but I'm not amused. Soul stalks back to his room, glaring at me with his scarlet eyes. I glare back at him until I hear his door open and slam close.

Liz makes hand motions to Patty and Tsubaki, that do not go unnoticed by me. "What are you-"

"HOLD HER DOWN!" Liz yells, Patty grabs my arms and Tsubaki gets my legs with an apologetic look in her indigo eyes. "TO THE BATHROOM!"

~*:TIME SKIP (Cause it's the dandy thing to do):*~

My makeup has been cleaned off, then different makeup has been re-applied. Solid black lipstick coats my lips, with a cute chibi-skull glitter-thing on the bottom lip. The lipstick tastes surprisingly fruity, like blue raspberry and apples.

Thicker black eyeliner and longer black eyelashes surround my brighter looking green eyes. My hair is up in a side-pony with a black skull and cross-bones on a lime green bow tying it up.

A tight lime green tang-top accentuates my abs and my average sized chest. A cut-up black shirt shows most of the lime-green but give me a badass kind of look. But the soft lime green and black tutu makes it look feminine and sweet, along with the translucent black tights and cute lime-green flats with black bows.

"MOE ATTACK!" Liz screams, fake-fainting.

Tsubaki giggles and looks at me with a sincere smile. "Seriously, though, you look really good." She promises.

I roll my eyes at them all as I stare in the mirror. My platinum hair looks almost out of place, but it does make me look cuter. I snort at them and walk out of the bathroom, throwing the door open.

The door smacks into Soul, who falls backwards, holding his face in his face. "Damn! Second time today!" He shouts. "You really are trying to kill m-" he chokes on his words when he sees me.

I attempt a cute face, with my black bottom lip pouted out to show off my bling-skull. "What, Soul?" I ask, looking at him with adorable eyes.

(During this, the girls sneak back to the living room, peering at them from time to time.)

~*:Soul's POV (insert snarky comment here):*~

I stare up at the girl in front of me. I've never been a guy that likes gothic Loli's, that's fetish I don't have. But when I see the black lipstick on Maka, I don't think I've ever wanted to kiss her lips more.

I can also see up her lime-green skirt, an the tights do nothing to hide her lacy thong (which does nothing to hide anything else) so the familiar throb begins again. But this time I can't stop myself as I stand up and wrap my arms around Maka's thin waist, pulling her closer.

"You really are trying to kill me." I lean closer to her face until our noses are touching, and I can feel her fast breath on my lips as her bright emerald eyes widen. I then close the little distance between us as I press my lips onto hers.

**L: DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN**

**Soul: I hate you, you sadistic, schizophrenic, sonofabitch.**

**L: But you get to kiss Maka!**

**Soul: But you nearly killed me! And other embarrassing, uncool things. **

**L: Well blah, blah, blah, Soul's a sissy!**

**Soul: AM NOT!**

**L: Please comment, all of you important readers! I loves you all! (except you imouto-chan)**


	5. Chapter 5

**L: Heyyyyy readers!**

**Soul: You are a horrible person!**

**L: Whyyyyy?**

**Soul: You totally left off on a bad part.**

**L: I knowwww, but I'm sooooo boooorrrred!**

**Soul: Tormenting your readers gives you enjoyment?**

**L: Sadly, yes, I'm a sadistic bitch.**

**Soul: *shakes head slowly* This uncool lady doesn't own Soul Eater**

**L: If I did Blackstar would have a brain!**

**COMMENT REPLYS! (Cause you know you love them.)**

**_Deathfairy78: Me either, and yes he is._  
**

**_Chiconmayarox: Cause I am evil._**

**_Miss. ClosetOtaku98: I love you, stupid, happy now? _**

**_Nessie-boo: Hehe, thanks!_**

**_I am anonymous: Meanie! You made me cry! JK, I have no feelings. Well, thats just you, and you can say whatever you want, so it's fine._**

**_HeavenlyAngel34: I feel like you've said that before..._**

**_Hitsugaya taicho: Wrong disease, but it's cool I'm not the only one that has different peoples in my head. Yay emo!_******

"You really are trying to kill me." I lean closer to her face until our noses are touching, and I can feel her fast breath on my lips as her bright emerald eyes widen. I then close the little distance between us as I press my lips onto hers.

I keep her held close to me, tightening my grip on her waist, cleverly restraining her arms in the process. I part my lips slightly to suck on Maka's lower lip. The surprising taste of apples fills my mouth. Somehow, the chibi-skull stays on her lips even as I lick off the sweet black lipstick. I nibble gently on her bottom lip, my sharp teeth not breaking her soft skin.

My teeth snap her out of her shocked trance. She pulls away, body trying to wriggle out of my grasp. Her lips pull away from mine, her bottom lip cleaned of most lipstick, top lip smudged and almost gray. She tries to catch her breath. "B-baka, wh-what do you think your doing?" She twists and turns madly next to my chest.

"Having a snack." I say, releasing her and steeling myself for a Maka-chop to the face. Instead, I receive a kick to the balls from her (apparently steel-toed) shoe.

Liz, previously gaping, takes a hissing breath in, and then releases it in a loud- "Ow, that has got to hurt."

She has no idea: I double over and fall on face. Adding insult to injury Maka stoops down to my level and gives me a deadly glare. "Black is really your color." She takes a finger, sweeping it over my bottom lip… almost sexily, and holds it next to her lip, the black lipstick covers the finger.

So now I'm wearing black lipstick, doubled over on the floor, with a sexy gothic Loli smirking at my humiliation and pain. She pops the finger in her mouth and licks it clean, walking away by stepping over me. _Sexy bitch. _I mutter in my mind.

~*:Maka's POV (Loli-chan~!):*~

_What's wrong with me?_ I scream at myself in my mind. _That's so unlike me! I'd never do anything that… sexy. _I contemplate ripping my hair out while Patty, Liz and Tsubaki giggle about whatever-the-hell they talk about when I'm zoning-out.

_That kiss._ I stare out of my bedroom window, the bright sun's baritone laughing barely reaching me. _Was so amazing… _I lick my lips, the new coat of black lipstick still tastes like apples and blue raspberries. _To fucking bad he had to say he was having a snack._ I roll my eyes at him.

_That baka really does something to my brain, it's like his kiss connected me to my sexy-complex. _I think about how his tongue ran over my bottom lip. _The only reason I didn't open my mouth for him was because I was paralyzed. _I replay the kiss in my mind and I feel something turning around in my stomach. "Damn." I mutter.

Tsubaki looks over at me with something like fire in her eyes. "I respect you Maka!" She says, in a voice unlike her normal, sweet soprano. "I'd never have the guts to do that to Blackstar, and that baka really hurt me!" She clenches her pale hand into a fist.

I blink at her. Little-known fact about Tsubaki, despite her masochistic personality, is that she keeps a pile of metal, punk, and rock CD's under her pillow. She is also a very skilled fighter, but puts up with a hell of a lot of crap without much of a fight. So whenever she gets like this, she means business.

"I should have beaten the crap out of that little prick!" She cusses (completely not Tsubaki-like) and punches the air. "But now…" She sneaks a suggestive glance to Liz. "I have another idea…"

Liz raises a perfectly plucked eyebrow at this. "I'm so listening." She says, a slight smirk on her face at Tsubaki's sudden spine.

"Let's kill em' with sex-appeal!" She cheers, fist pumped in the air, indigo eyes blazing with black fire. "I mean; I have the chest! I'm hot, right?" She looks at us, and we nod in agreement. "Then Liz, work your sexy magic on me!"

Liz grins. "Well, Tsubaki, I'm glad your into it, because I've fixed up a dress just for you~" She pulls out a dress-bag from seemingly no-where. " And it's a little too hot for your normal self, but you seem pretty fired up."

I blink at this. Tsubaki is my best friend and she's always been a very quiet kind of girl. But it's more like: a lot to say, no one to say it to. I've also known her to be very kick-ass when she needs to be.

Tsubaki snatches the dress from Liz and struts to the bathroom, hips moving sexily and double D breasts bouncing slightly. "Thanks, Liz." She calls back to her.

Liz just laughs in reply, her aqua eyes locking on me. "Loli-chan, I fixed your dress up sexy too~" She says like a melody. "And then my dress was already sexy, and Patty is a bit too young for sex-appeal."

"Hey!" Patty giggles, punching her sister playfully. "I just hope you got me something crazy." She spins her finger by her head to accentuate her personality.

Liz nods, smirking lightly. "Neon yellow." She says. "Super kawaii~" Patty giggles as her sister tickles her stomach.

I roll my eyes at the sisters, and then it hits me like a fucking train. "SHIT! TODAY'S PROM!" I yelp, jumping up.

Liz grins and snickers at me. "Thanks, Capitan obvious." She says snarkly, brushing a bit of hair out of her face. "I've only known that since I started the DWMA with Kidd." She twists the bit of turquoise hair between her fingers.

I glare at her wordlessly. _Damn, I need to learn sexy…_ I think my thoughts trailing back to Tsubaki's sexy strut out of the room that even made Maka stare. _And I think I've found a tutor~ GO VERTEBRATE TSUBAKI! _I cheer for her in my mind.

Speaking of, the reborn girl struts back in, a medium-length black dress with a cut down one leg, it ruffles out like a (and don't quote me on this name) tango dress. The inside fabric of the dress is midnight blue. The neckline of the strapless dress shows off a large amount of her milk cleavage, hugging her body to her hips and showing off her cream-colored legs that seemed to go for miles.

"So, what do you think?" She spins, and the dress flares out in a beautiful way that seems to melt like shadows. "Hot? Sexy?"

"Borderline illegal." Liz gapes. "Seriously, we should call the cops before you get raped." She laughs nervously. "Maybe I should sew up the cut-"

"No!" Tsubaki says firmly (for once) spinning again so the dress lifts again dangerously close to revealing her panties. "It's perfect for crushing Blackstar's stupid ego! And I have the perfect song to play at this dance!"

I feel my eye twitch. Despite my being dressed like a Goth; I'm not at all into emo music. Tsubaki, on the other hand, could drown herself in bands like MSI, NIN, and Avenged Sevenfold… I would know: I've listened to them with her, like a good friend. So her song choice might be borderline metal-screamo… yikes?

In the end, I'm glad she got fired up about something, even revenge.

I stand up and walk over to the girl, who is standing entirely straight and towers over me like you wouldn't believe. I look up into her blazing indigo eyes and ask with as much power as possible. "Teach me how to walk like that!"

~*:Soul's POV (Cause I enjoy not having to describe the girl's activities.):*~

I'm lying on my bed with an ice pack on my balls, trying to recover from Maka's kick before the dance. _I really hope that girl understands how much this hurts._ I growl in my head. _If this screws up my dancing, I swear to god I'm going to pin her to a wall and fuck her brains out. _

My plan, the secret plan I'm not going to tell you about (Me: BOOO! Soul: You're the one writing this) includes begin able to dance. And in the case that my plan fails, plan B is what I was just talking about.

I groan and flip over, knocking the icepack off the bed. _I need to get up and get changed. _I tell myself, despite my injury. _Get your ass up! Come on Soul, cool guys can take a hit! _With that thought I roll off the bed and trudge towards the closet, the ice helping a bit with the pain.

I grab out my tux and get into it as fast as I can manage. I figure I'd better break it in to be comfortable during Prom, where I'm either going to dance Maka into loving me like I love her, or pin her to a wall and at least make her understand…

_Cool Soul: Good plan!_

_Nice Soul: You've got to be fucking kidding me, you moron!_

_Cool Soul: What? Either way he gets her._

_Nice Soul: No, one way he gets her and the other he gets his ass kicked._

_Cool Soul: …So we just go with plan B?_

_Nice Soul:* __hits Cool Soul in the back of the head with a frying pan*__ You're the reason Maka kicked us in the balls._

I shake the conversation out of my head and decide firmly against plan B, because Nice Soul wasn't kidding when he meant get my ass kicked. In fact, I'm pretty sure if I even made a move like that on Maka, she'd kick her foot so far up my ass I'd have to get her shoe surgically removed.

I shudder at that and lay back on the couch with my monkey suit on. "Maka, would you like to dance?" I mutter into the empty room, luckily my voice is unheard by the laughing girls next-door. "Maka-would you like to dance?" I say lower. "Hey Maka, you look nice, care to dance?" I say politely. "So… Maka, want to dance?" I say too husky. "Oi, Maka, wanna dance?" I say, too loosely. "Dammit, Maka, just fucking dance with me!" I shout quietly and bury my face in my stupid pillow.

~*: Maka's POV (yayyyy):*~

I feel so abused! I've just been stripped of my clothing, yet again, and forced into my dress. Not to mention Liz painfully removing every bit of makeup she had so delicately applied just hours ago and replacing it with different makeup! DO I LOOK LIKE A DOLL? WELL? _DO I?_

I bite back a growl as I lay on my bed watching the other girls prancing around in their dresses. They look amazing, actually, no lie. I'm surprised Liz can actually do this without having our approval…

Patty is jumping up and down in a strapless dress the color of highlighters and lemons. The dress hugs her curves to her waist, where it ruffles out like a skirt to her mid-thigh. She has a neon pink stud-belt on her waist, pink fishnet tights, and a neon pink fedora with a neon yellow band. (Me: On a side note, I totally stole the basic design from GUMI's camellia outfit… Patty: LOL, Yays! I be a weaponloid!)

Liz is standing with Tsubaki, giggling at her sister and talking about how Tsubaki really should sew up the leg. She's wearing a teal-aqua dress that's just a bit more greenish than her streak. The fabric of the chest is tight and is held up by wrapping around her neck (Like a swim-suit, sorta.) it hugs her every curve but stops at her high-thigh and flairs out in a bit of a mermaid way. (Me: Jesus, I hate fashion designing without doodles!)

Tsubaki refuses Liz time after time, standing tall in her new black pumps (Liz's idea… how does she know our sizes?) while trying to fluff up her hair more in the mirror. She let Liz do her makeup, as she usually does, and of course she couldn't look better.

Liz redid my dress with her magical-ness. The now strapless dress pushes up my boobs (Maka: I have boobs! Take that universe~ Me: Lol, nice.) She gave me a cherry red choker. The dress's black still stops with my boobs, but now gives them more shape, and the dress now has a cherry red line down the middle, with a thin red bow right at the neckline. Where the fuck does Liz get the time to do this?

My makeup is back to regular, with slightly shiny peach lip-gloss and less eyeliner. The chibi skull took a while to take off, but it was worth it to get that stupid thing off my lip. Liz painted my nails red with scarlet nail tips, like a French manicure or whatever. A little black chibi skull on both pinkies. You have to admit, the Shinigami-style skulls are super kawaii.

I roll my eyes at the girls and try to remember what Tsubaki taught me just an hour ago. I finally managed to swish my hips without looking stupid, and I can walk in my new black heels, though they're actually not that high.

I look pretty, my hair has been straightened and my bangs are swept over a little. I bite my bottom lip and chew it softly while I think about tonight. I should just ignore Soul, teach him not to treat me like a toy… wonderful example, letting these girls dress me up and down all day.

But whatever, tonight is gonna be great! Tsubaki finally stepping up to the plate, and I'm gonna show Soul that I'm not just someone to mess with. I grin up at the ceiling, listening to the clock tick by, waiting for it to strike 8.

**L: Now for some questions!**

**Maka: Oh, joy.**

**L: Is chrona a boy or girl?**

**Maka: o.O idk.**

**L: Do you like Tsubaki this way?**

**Maka: HELL YEAH!  
**

******L: LizXKidd?**

******Maka: uhhhhh...**

******L: Any other couples? COMMENT PLEASE, and answer please. **


	6. Chapter 6

**L~ Hello my pretties!**

**Patty~ Tehehe! Yay I'm in the starter-thingy!**

**L~ For lack of sarcastic argument outlets for a week at my aunt's house, I'd just like to say that I'm a total bitch, I fucking hate myself for making yall wait so long. S-O-R-R-Y! Gomen-nasai~ and anything else Tohru Honda would say.**

**Patty~ Aw, yay! The crazy lady is talking to herself!**

**L~ Patty, I'm talking to the readers...**

**Patty~ What readers? This story sucks!**

**L~ ...**

**Patty~ L doesn't own Soul Eater~~~~~ **

**L~ If I did, Patty wouldn't have a mouth.**

**_Comment Replies: Because it's literally the least I can do._  
**

**_Rashel k: Thanks, and I finally updated! Call off your henchmen~ I love DTK too, and I love Liz/Kid_**

**_Kenitchi: ... The Klingon weapon from star trek? I've always wanted one..._**

**_SlavingSilenced: Thanks for the input, Chrona in next chapter!_**

**_Sexykittykatlady: Here's more! ;)_**

**_Miss. ClosetOtaku98: Hey imouto, hope this brightens your day._**

**_Seishin Okami: Chrona in next chapter, I love vertebrae tsubaki too, and the smexy time shall come soon!_**

**_Idon'tWANAloggIN: Chrona in next chapter, Hope you get used to Tsubaki soon, and thanks, I try my best._**

I hate love stories; they bore me to hell and back. Which is why, while I'm sitting on Maka's bed watching the girls twitter around me in an effort to look beautiful (which they have accomplished and overachieved at) I can't help but giggle at everything they do. Tsubaki's new style has brought out her sexy-factor but in no way, shape or form changed the shy girl inside her. Maka hasn't changed a bit, besides her obvious nervousness and blushing thoughts. My sister looks like a princess, her teal outfit shimmers slightly and the asymmetrical quality of her hair only makes her more spectacular.

And by the way, yup, this Patty… the girl in the neon yellow dress who can't wait to watch this whole thing go down! I'm pretty smart inside my head, but I play it off with my love of giraffes and giggling. It works don't it? (Me: Oh yeah, I pegged you for an idiot the second I saw you. Patty: Aw thanks!)

The clock says 7:30, so the girls are slightly panicking. I decide to throw an idea out there. "Hey, Maka-chan." I giggle. "Won't Soul see you in your dress if you walk out with him at 8?" I ponder out loud, adding dumb-emphasize by tilting my head.

The girls freeze. "Oh… yeah… PATTY: EVACUATION PLAN G!" Liz commands me like a general in the military.

I giggle and salute her, grabbing my giraffe and skipping to Souls room. I knock loudly on his door. "Ne-ne, Soul-kun~" I say, punctuating each syllable with a bang on the door. I grip my giraffe's neck tighter, knowing that time is precious for me to execute plan G.

Soul opens his door; his hair has been spiked up extra with gel and his black-pinstripe suit with the dark scarlet undershirt will match Maka's dress perfectly. I barely think about it as I shove my Giraffe in his face and say- "GET THE FUCK OUT!" in my giraffe's voice.

He blinks his scarlet eyes once before he grabs his ticket and gets the hell out of here. I giggle like mad as I skip back to Maka's room, I have so much fun with plan G. I can't wait to get to the dance so I can carry out plan L…

~*: Liz's POV (Cause Patty is hard to write):*~

_This dress makes me look fat! My under-eyes circles are back! I'm getting worry-lines! I'm so nervous; it's not even funny! _(Me: It's hilarious to the readers. Liz: stfu…) I think while redoing my makeup in the mirror one last time. Luckily for Maka, Plan G worked perfectly, but I don't have a plan for me!

There is only one boy I want to dance with tonight, and if he thinks he's gonna make me to the fucking can-can in this dress he has another thing coming. I don't care if his ridiculously OCD self makes me dance in a damn straight line all the way across the dance floor. I. WILL. DANCE. WITH. HIM!

God, am I going insane? (Liz: Must be catching. Me: So funny…) I hope I don't freak out if something bad happens… That would be so embarrassing! I need to get a hold of myself… Okay, breathe…

I let out a huge sigh and stare at myself in the mirror once again, brushing my eyelashes up with mascara until my sister slaps me hard on the shoulder, causing me to drop the brush. "What the hell Patty?" I scream at her, moving to pick up the mascara brush, but she swats my hand away. I look begrudgingly up at her with a childish pout on my face.

She's grinning wide, as usual, but her carefree blue eyes look at me strongly for some reason. "Sis, you look like a princess. Everything is perfect. You don't need anything else." She smiles encouragingly and the giraffe in her hands nods along with her.

I feel tear start to well up in my eyes. "PATTY! YOU KNOW BIG-SIS LOVES YA!" I burst out in tears hysterically and Patty just giggles, hugs me and starts patting me on the back.

Sometimes being Patty's sister is hard, but she's always there for me when I need it…

~*: Tsubaki's POV (Cause I can't stand any more mushiness):*~

I look at myself in the mirror, now having full use of it because Liz was dragged to the bed, sobbing happily, by Patty. Liz was smart to wear waterproof makeup, in the end. I sigh and continue looking at myself up and down like I'm grading myself for some reason.

My hair looks like black silk, cut smooth into a sort of bob with bangs that sweep over one eye. My eyes are the same indigo color, but my lashes are dark with mascara and Liz used dark chrome eyeliner in just a thin line over my eyes. My lips have been glossed with pale pink, and I really don't look like my normal self.

Fortunately, I like it.

I'm fed up of hiding behind Blackstar! I'm tired of being pushed around and treated like I'm just "God's" plaything. I'm the shadow weapon Tsubaki, dammit! I'm the girl who earned my place at the DWMA. I love Blackstar with all my heart, but that twerp needs to be knocked down a few pegs!

I pull my dress up, checking to see it's not too revealing. I'm surprised I'm not bright red. The dress's cut, though similar to my normal outfit, flairs out so much when I spin I think I might pass out if I twirl again. Though my collected demeanor shows none of my total embarrassment, thankfully.

Maka, on the other hand, isn't so concerned about hiding her embarrassment. Her dress stops at high-thigh, and the neckline shows off her usually underestimated boobs. I did my best to teach Maka to strut like a model, though the dress alone is just enough to have a good amount of nosebleeds among the boys.

Being the romantic I am, I'm rooting for Maka to get Soul and vise-versa. I'm also silently rooting for Liz to get Kid, because it's obvious she's into him… or at least obvious to me. So for the perfect fairy tale ending, I'm hoping the final spell will happen before midnight… you know, because you've got to love cliché romantic Disney-themes.

I let out a breath which clouds the mirror a bit. I trace my finger in the steam and draw a heart for good luck. I think I'll need it.

~*: At 7:50 Maka's POV (Cause I'm done with the "lesser" characters):*~

The girls and I walk to the DWMA, it's still mostly light outside, but the sun is yawning so it should get dark soon. We're exactly 10 minutes from the DWMA, I calculated it for two reasons. Number 1: Kid would be extremely pissed at us for not showing up at exactly 8. Number 2: I need to keep my mind occupied with something so I don't throw up from nervousness.

I fiddle with my silver skull belt in my anxious fingers and stare at it intently, like it's the most important thing in the world. Anything to keep my mind off… ya know…

I let out a long sigh and I feel Tsubaki's arm on my shoulder. The usually shy girl smiles at me with determination and pats my shoulder. "It's gonna be fine Maka, no need to be nervous. Tonight will be amazing." She soothes me, and it works.

I straighten up and walk taller. I'm not going to be nervous about this, I'm only doing it to show that baka I'm not his toy, and I'm not to be messed with! I smile back at her and we laugh. Liz walks over and puts her arm around Tsubaki and Patty puts her arm around me so we're walking as a huge group, laughing at nothing.

As we keep walking my embarrassment fades and I know that no matter what happens with the baka, my friends are there for me. But that doesn't change much.

~*: 8:00, Soul's POV (So. Many. POV's.) :*~

After being vacated from my apartment by Patty and her giraffe, I took my motorcycle to Blackstar's house. That was my first mistake. My second mistake was mentioning Tsubaki….

Blackstar give me the most crooked, insane grin humanly possible and punches me on the shoulder hard enough to knock me into the wall. "What are you talking about, Soul?" He says in a lofty, better-than-you way. He booms into laughter and continues giving me that look. "I'm God, I don't need anyone… _I don't need anyone._"

I rub my shoulder and stare at him, one eye twitching. "Yeah… man, just… drop it." I say, the blue-haired moron is really freaking me out now. "We gotta go, Kid will be pissed that we're late." I roll my shoulder painfully, and move towards the door.

Blackstar follows; he's dressed up actually pretty nice. He's wearing an unbuttoned black tux with a dark blue tie, white undershirt, and the only thing wrong with his outfit is his loose tie. This is proof that he can actually look respectable if he put his thick-mind to it. I say nothing about it, though; I don't need a broken arm.

We get to the dance at 8:09. When we walk in the door none other than Death the Kid comes up to us and starts yelling crazy things about "Symmetry! 8, not 8-0-9! You blasted morons! How could you do this to me? WHY?" His OCD attack goes on for a while until we see the girls.

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

I don't know how Kid managed to not see them when they walked in, but there they were sitting at one of the white-clothed circular tables with symmetrical place settings. Hot doesn't begin to describe Maka's dress. As she gets up to get punch I can almost see those lacy black panties again.

I feel a major nosebleed coming on.

The dress shows off her cleavage, enough to make me think she isn't even wearing a bra. I can see all of her curves; the black and scarlet checkered dress hugs her so perfectly I think I might die of blood loss… Her gothic lipstick is replaced by an equally delicious looking peach lip-gloss.

I make a move towards Maka, but I'm blocked by at least five other guys asking to dance, get her punch, ect. I feel my blood boil even more and move to push them out of the way, but I here Maka giggling and accepting offers to dance.

I'm shocked. My innocent, kickass Maka is flirting with a bunch of guys… I never thought I'd see the day.

I turn back around to find Blackstar gaping at Tsubaki, and Death the Kid with conflicting emotions on his face. For the record, it's rather hard to fluster Kid sexually. Though, the half love-struck look on his face is no less than entirely obvious.

I look over to the other girls, noticing Patty's neon yellow and pink dress first. I then see Liz, with a teal dress that made my nose bleed a little just seeing the neckline. The real show was Tsubaki, wallflower Tsubaki, in a tight, sleeveless, leave next-to-nothing to the imagination black dress.

If their goal was to kill us, they're doing a top-notch job. I'm only lucky my brain couldn't process this much sexy at one time. I'm still pissed off that my Maka is off dancing with weird guys and not me...

the only thing I can think about now is completing the mission of getting a slow dance with Maka, so I make my way over to the DJ. Tsubaki makes it there before me, I hear her request the song "Revenge" by the Plain White T's. I give her props for the taste in music, and then suddenly it occurs to me what was going on here.

Sneaky Maka...

**L~ Short chapter... WILL UPDATE SOON**

**Soul~ It's not like you have a life, or anything.**

**L~ I couldn't get to a goddamned computer you motherfucking uncool bastard.**

**Soul~ Ooo, someones pissed.**

**L~ My damn crazy aunt is coming to visit... But that is inconsequential to the reading public, except the fact that I will be pissed off, and my writing will be better.**

**Soul~ So... pissing you off makes you write better?**

**L~ Only if it's something annoying, like my aunt. Not something like my usagi-chan going missing.**

**Soul~ Gotcha, so you gonna tell them to comment?**

**L~ They can do whatever the hell they want, I'm out!**

**Soul~ Whatever... **


	7. Chapter 7

**L~ Yo, my wonderful, awesome, great, readers!**

**Soul~ Sucking up much?**

**L~ Yup, cause I take soooo long uploading the least I can do is suck up a little, ne~?**

**Soul~ Not really, weirdo.**

**L~ Is that really the best insult you have?**

**Soul~ Hey, your the one writing this down!**

**L~ ... JUST SAY THE DAMN LINE**

**Soul~ This fucking impossible chick does NOT own Soul Eater.**

**L~ If I did Blackstar wouldn't have a mouth either~**

**_Your comments, despite my telling you I didn't care._  
**

**_Guest~ Oh, she will make him beg._**

**_MeisterOfDeath~ I'll try to update both, but I'm lacking inspiration and I've hit a rut in my other stories._**

**_Miss. ClosetOtaku98~ Yeah, yeah, get off my back Otaku-imouto-hime-sama. Happy late birthday!_**

**_Deathfairy78~ Naw Kid is MINE! Lol, jk~ I like Chrona! And thanks for the support, we're the same in the psycho-way! Psycho sister!_**

**_THE woman 456~ You got it! Here you go~_**

**_Sky121~ More KidXLiz to come~ promise a whole lot in the next chapter!_**

**_jermansushi~ Blackstar get's punished~ Hope you enjoy!_**

**_FlockFighter101~ Here are some Tsubaki vs. Kid games, just wanted to throw you off~_**

**_ZaynsLoverHarrysWife~ Awwww thanks!_**

**_NeverEndingLust~ Thanks so much! Here's the chapter you were looking forward to~_**

Sneaky Maka,

Tsubaki turns around and sees me staring at her, to my utter surprise she frowns and narrows her indigo eyes at me with something close to malicious intent. "Take a picture, it lasts longer." She snaps, and walks past me, purposely bumping my shoulder with hers.

I blink. Once. Twice. _Holy crap, was that Tsubaki? Sweet, loving, cute Tsubaki who wouldn't even say no to Blackstar? No, it must have been a girl that looked exactly like Tsubaki, but with shorter hair and more attitude... Aliens? Body snatchers?_ I look over my shoulder and see the tall girl in the skin-tight dress sitting and giggling with Liz and Patty just like Tsubaki does. _Is it opposite day? _I feel my eye twitch and I pass the DJ an album, he checks it out and gives me a thumbs up.

I walk away, still slightly dumbstruck, and I notice that Maka is dancing (rather badly) with a guy I've never seen before. I bite my lip to keep from yelling across the dance-floor- "HANDS OFF!" just barely, and stiffly walk back to the guys. I don't take my eyes off Maka, she's laughing at everything the guy says, and twirling her platinum hair every once and awhile. I've never completely noticed how hot she really is, the perfect shape for her tiny frame. The dress is sexier than anything I dared imagine, Which isn't making it any easier to watch her dance with that random prick.

I supress a homicidal growl and look at the girl's table. Chrona has sat down next to where Maka was sitting, slumped over in a plain looking dark grey tux with a pink tie to match his hair. His dark eyes are nervously trying to find an execeptable place to rest on the girls, and he looks like he doesn't know how to deal with it. Though, the girls seem to be having a good time teasing him, especially the insane girl in neon yellow.

I look at the boys, Blackstar is staring blatantly at Tsubaki's boobs, and Kid looks as though he might self destruct at any moment. Thinking about it, I should probably tell them about Maka's plan... but would that be any fun? Besides, can't let a good song like Revenge go to waste. I shrug it off and begin making my plan on how to sweep Maka away from the ever growing population of boys dancing around her.

~*: Death the Kid's POV (We all wanna know what goes on in this guys head):*~

Why must she be so frustrating? Unsymmetrical. Sexy. Unsymmetrical. Sexy. Unsymmetrical. Sexy. Unsymmetrical. Sexy. Unsymmetrical. Sexy. Unsymmetrical. Sexy. Unsymmetrical. Sexy. Unsymmetrical. Sexy. Unsymmetrical! Sexy! Unsymmetrical! So fucking undeniably sexy!

Her dress hugs every single curve of her amazing body, and highlights her beautiful blue eyes, not to mention what those heels do for her already sexy long tan legs. But-the-streak-in-her-hair-is-make-ing-my-eye-twitch. Why couldn't she have put another on the other side! Why must she torture my soul? Actually... it might be because I didn't ask her to prom.

Well, is not like I didn't think of it... In fact she was on the top of the list, but how weird would that be? I'm almost completely sure she's not interested in someone as insane as me. She's so close to perfect, and I'm just unsymmetrical garbage!

I glare over at her, and she catches my eye, and smiles at me with something close to evil intent. She gives me a small wave before Patty drags her up from the table and to the dancefloor. They begin dancing to the upbeat music of Touchin on my by 3oh3.

To be fair, the only reason I'm staring is because I've never seen Liz dance without it begin symmetrical. To sum up her dancing in one word, Hot. Really fucking hot. Even the blue streak in her hair can't make me stop staring at her, mostly her bouncing breasts and swaying hips. I feel my mouth gape open as I watch her, where exactly did she learn to dance like that? I wish we were alone and she would dance like that, preferably stripping while she does. Then my OCD eyes are drawn back to that damned blue streak.

Completely shattering my wonderful fantasy of Liz mostly naked, I narrow my eyes at the blue streak and hope it turns blond just by my angry glare. I can't believe she'd do that, knowing me. It pisses me off to no end. I go to the girl's table and sit in the empty seat Patty was sitting in and look at Chrona and Tsubaki.

Tsubaki, indigo eyes slightly narrowed at me, props her face up with her arm like she's bored. "Hey Kid, hows it going?" She asks like she really couldn't care less.

I blink at her. The normally polite and docile Tsubaki looks like she might bite my head off if I say something wrong. "Hey... Tsubaki." I begin, unsure of whether to put a question mark on the end of that or not. "It's going... okay?" I sigh. "I need your opinion on something." Screw it, I don't care if she gets pissed at me.

"Go on." She raises an eyebrow slightly.

"So, being a hypothetical question and all, do you think the reason Liz put that streak in her hair is because she's mad at me?" I ask, only slightly beating around the bush.

"Nope." She says, now examining her navy-blue painted fingernails. "In fact it was just a dare. Patty's dare, I think." Her eyes darted back to Kid for a second. "We had a pretty bad night of it, I cut my hair, she dyed hers, I think the only person that got away unscathed was that tricky little Patty." She then returned to her nails before the music changed and she got up. "Hope that's it, my songs almost up." She smirks at him and walks away. "Ja ne~"

I feel my eye twitch. "A fucking dare?" I curse loudly enough that Chrona jumps.

"K-kid, calm down." He says, twiddling his fingers nervously. "If it was just a dare, that means she's not mad at you, r-right?" The quivering pinkette stared at me with dark eyes.

I blink at him. He has a point, and this leads me to think of what Tsubaki said. '_Patty's dare.'_ ...But Patty knows my OCD just as well, if not more so, than everyone else. _What's her game?_ I think, staring over at Liz who's still dancing sexily to the up-beat music. My eyes find the neon yellow girl just as easily, and if I didn't know any better I'd think that the way she caught my eye was a challenge.

A challenge for what? My guess was a challenge for her sister, that in order to get to her I need to get over my OCD... I would start pulling my hair out, but that would leave it very unsymmetrical so I just continued to glare over at the Thompson sisters while thinking of a plan.

~*: Blackstar's POV (Wow, I'm surprised how much I don't want to write his POV) :*~

I stare at Tsubaki as she struts away from the table where Kid and Chrona are sitting. Every single time she moves I feel my heartbeat skip. _Dammit! I'm GOD! I'm beyond Tsubaki! _(Me: No, your a bastard. Blackstar: Shut up, mortal!) I move towards her, trying really hard to not shove everyone out of my way, but it seems like they're just trying to block me. I growl and continue after her, even as she begins to flirt with some bastard as she dances through the crowd. I suppress a homicidal scream as I inch closer to her and she inches away. Then the song changes, and as everyone begins to adjust to the new music, I see her slip past the D.J. with a flirtatious smile and walk towards the stage.

Before I can get any further, none other than Liz grabs my wrist. She spins me in her direction and I see a slightly insane grin on her face with anger glinting in her aqua eyes. "Oh, _hey_, Blackstar. I haven't talked to you in a while. How's life going?" _You dumb ass bastard. _(It was definitely implied.) She growls in the most scatheing voice possible. I, the great Blackstar, was not the tiniest bit scared. (Me: Liar~. Blackstar: I am the almighty Blackstar! I fear nothing!)

"Let go of your god!" I demand, trying to turn back around. Now that I think of it Tsubaki might have signaled Liz with her hands... _This is Tsubaki we're talking about! She'd never even think of something like that! _I shake the thought out of my head.

"_Make me._" Liz threatens, sending spikes of fear into my spine. "In case you can't tell. _You crossed a line._" Her grip tightens, not hard enough to hurt me but enough that I couldn't easily break free. "So I suggest you just stand back, and watch the show." She uses her other hand to brush her blue streak behind her ear.

"What show?" I ask, she spins me around and I notice that the people have stopped dancing in all directions, they're all facing the stage.

~*: Normal POV (Third person for everyone!):*~

There Tsubaki stands, her indigo eyes dancing nervously along the crowd until they fall on a certain blue-haired, big-mouthed bastard. Her gaze turns steely cold and her grip on the microphone stand tightens. _I've been singing this song for years now. _She reminds herself mentally. _The only person who should be nervous is Blackstar. _She takes another deep breath as the other song ends. She looks over at the D.J., he holds up five fingers.

_He bosses you around. _Tsubaki scowls, breathing in and out again.

Four fingers.

_He treats you like second place. _She taps her foot, breathing again.

Three fingers.

_He messed with your heart. _She puts one hand on the microphone, breathing again.

Two fingers.

_He broke up with you like you were nothing. _She brings her pale lips closer to the mic, breathing again.

One finger.

_He made you cry. _Her black bangs fall infront of one of her eyes as she directs her gaze at that damn Blackstar, breathing deeply one last time.

The D.J. starts the song as he puts his other finger down.

She lets herself fall into the music, but her gaze is locked on Blackstar. A sweet smile plays on her face as the opening music plays.

_By now you should know everything you say~_

_Can and will be used against you some day~_

_I've got the microphone so don't go too far~_

_Cause I'm gonna tell the whole world how you really are._

Tsubaki's eyes stay locked on Blackstar, even while she begins to sway her hips and tap her foot to the music.

_I don't even care how your gonna feel!_

_Cause I've already tried to give you something real!_

Tsubaki shakes her head at the boy.

_So go ahead, get mad never talk to me again!_

She brushes him off with the hand that was formerly on the mic-stand, as she pulls the mic out of the stand.

_I don't even care cause I've got my revenge!_

_Revenge~_

_Revenge~_

_Revenge~_

_Got my revenge~_

She bobs her head with the music, eyes never leaving Blackstar.

_One night, you're begging me to stay!_

_The next night, you push me away~_

She shakes her head, walking away from the stand towards the side of the stage Blackstar is closer to.

_I don't need, you're promising to give it up!_

_It's too late, cause now I'm giving up~_

_Revenge!_

_Revenge!_

_Got my revenge!_

Tsubaki does a huffy scream into the mic and turns around, walking away from the edge of the stage. People were dancing to the music, though most of them were casting glances towards Blackstar mixed with anger and confusion. Tsubaki waits for the lyrics, then turns back around, glaring directly at Blackstar.

_By now you should know everything you say~_

_Can and will be used against you someday!_

_I got the microphone so don't go too far~_

_Cause I'm gonna tell the whole world how you really are!_

Tsubaki shakes her head at Blackstar and begins an angry walk towards him.

_So go ahead, get mad never talk to me again!_

She stomps towards the edge, and Blackstar.

_I don't even care cause I got my revenge!_

_Revenge!_

_Revenge!_

_Got my revenge!_

Tsubaki gets to the edge and leans down towards the crowd, singing into the crowd and closing her eyes.

_Revenge~~_

_Revenge!_

_Revenge!_

_Got my revenge!_

_Revenge~~~_

_Revenge_

She stomps on the last 'revenge', slowly straightening back up. When she does everyone is staring at her, she fights off a blush and drops the mic in a derogatory way. With one last pointed glare at Blackstar, she walks off the stage with her head high. Everyone begins clapping and cheering, with "Good job, Tsubaki!" and "I never saw that coming!" and even "You show him!".

Then, suddenly, everyone's eyes turned on Blackstar. Liz released his wrist with satisfaction, and he pushes his way through the angry crowd towards Tsubaki, who's a bit too fast for him and made it all the way to the girl's bathroom.

"Shit!" He yells, and slams on the door, to no avail. "Tsubaki!"

Maka, previously dancing with a sweet guy who could put almost every other guy here to shame, came over to the bathroom, shoved Blackstar out of the way with enough anger to kill the devil, and walked into the bathroom for her friend. She was soon followed by Patty, (Blackstar must be seeing things today because he swore he saw Patty's eyes turn black) and A pissed off Liz who flipped him off as she walked through the door.

Blackstar growled low in his throat, and pressed his back against the wall.

Soul and Kid walked over, their previous activities of staring at their respective partners bringing them over.

"You fucked up, dude." Soul says, shaking his head at the bluenette moron. "You fucked up big time."

Blackstar balled his fists up and glared at the albino. "You don't think I know that?" He screams, turning around and slamming his fist into the wall hard enough to leave a dent and bloody his knuckles. "I _know _I fucked up! I'm not better than god when I'm not with Tsubaki!"

Kid clapped him on the shoulder. "Hey, at least the song means she cares a little." He tried to cheer Blackstar up.

Soul decided not to mention the line of the song about "_I don't even care" _and nodded instead. "Hey, on the bright side, she has to come out eventually." He added. Though the assassin really did need the hit on his massive ego, Soul was still his friend.

A girl walked out of the bathroom, seeing all of us out here she turned and glared at Blackstar before humphing and walking away pissed. None of the boys had even seen that girl before, but heard crying as the door was opened and closed.

"Well, fuck, dude." Soul can't fight off an angry scowl towards him. "Now you've got strangers against you too."

"Shut the fuck up!" Blackstar shouts at him, then bangs his head on the wall in defeat. "I can't believe I really made her cry..." He says into the wall.

~*: Inside the Girl's Bathroom (Too pissed at Blackstar to be sarcastic):*~

Tsubaki, locked inside the big stall on the end with the other girls with her, is bawling her eyes out. Now glad for opting into the water-proof makeup, she dries her eyes with Maka's red handkerchief softly. "W-why. Am I-I. Even c-crying?" She sobs lightly.

Liz wraps her arms around her and pulls her into a comforting hug. "Shh, just let it out, trust me, it'll be over before you know it." She pats Tsubaki on the head as Tsubaki cries into her shoulder. "It might not make sense, but that's love for you." She coos softly to keep Tsubaki from really bursting into hysterics.

Maka is patting Tsubaki on the back and looking at her with concerned emerald eyes. "Do want me to go get you some punch? Hell, I'll do you double, on my way out I'll punch Blackstar in the face and come back with some for you." She growls slightly at his name and clenches her empty hand in rage.

Patty, staying unreasonably silent for her personality, is plotting ways to poison Blackstar and hide his body before anyone noticed. No one in their right mind messes with her friends! Not even Blackstar, who she believed was also a good friend of hers. She holds in her anger and looks over at Tsubaki comfortingly.

The girls that were inside the bathroom before Tsubaki came in are whispering about how Tsubaki has always been so kind to them, and they all leave prepared to glare at the dumbass that made her cry. For Tsubaki's lack of enemies, she had a surplus of allies.

Finally, after a few more minutes of crying and letting her emotions get the best of her, Tsubaki dries her eyes once more and stands up straight. "I'm ready. Promise... just, don't leave me alone near him." She says, tilting her head down and letting her bangs cover her face shyly.

Maka brushes her bangs away and smiles big at her. "We're always here for you! Screw boys, sisters before misters!" She chants.

Liz and Patty grin, nodding in agreement. They all walk out of the stall, and then the bathroom to find the boys loitering around the entrance. They all stop outside the door, Maka, Liz, and Patty glare at Blackstar without even attempting to hide it. Tsubaki looks away, hidden like usual behind her friends.

Blackstar can feel actual, literal freezing temperatures radiating from the girls and directed at him. He shivers slightly and then removes his head from the wall, looking pleadingly over at Tsubaki who was avoiding his gaze. He realized how futile his efforts were, and so he stormed off towards the dance floor, freezing cold glares on his back.

The girls then looked, bored, at the other two boys. "We hope you had nothing to do with anything he did." Maka says. She has her eyes on Kid, though she's sneaking sly glances at Soul.

"Because that would be the end of you." Liz had her eyes on Soul, though peaking at Kid through the corner of her eyes.

Patty stays silent, maniacal thoughts still buzzing in her adorable blond head.

Then they hear the annoyingly familiar voice of a certain despised bluenette dumbass. "ATTENTION EVERYONE!" His words are followed by a chorus of boos and cat-calls. "I HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!" He begins, and after all the sound dies down he clears his throat.

"Most of you know who I am, I am your god Blackstar!" He begins as arrogantly as ever, but then catches himself. "Well, you see... um." He coughs and his normal certain brown eyes dart towards his shoes. "I guess." You can hear him swallow loudly over the microphone, and then he ducks his head down.

He raises his arm, and points towards Tsubaki. He raises his head and his eyes are burning with his normal passion, but a different kind. "THAT GIRL OVER THERE IS THE REASON I'M BETTER THAN GOD! SHE'S MY ONE AND ONLY ANGEL! SHE'S MY SECRET WEAPON, MY BEST FRIEND, AND THE ONLY PERSON CRAZY ENOUGH TO PARTNER WITH ME!" He takes a deep breath and shouts louder than ever before. "AND I LOVE HER!"

There is dead silence, and everyone's eyes fall on Tsubaki, who is staring up at him with a deep rose blush on her face, and tears welling up in her eyes. "B-blackstar?" She begins to shake. "YOU IDIOT! I LOVE YOU TOO!" She screams almost as loud as Blackstar, which should be impossible.

Blackstar drops the microphone carelessly and walks off the stage towards his partner.

~*: Tsubaki's POV (For reasons) :*~

Maka leans over to me carefully. "Are you okay with us leaving you alone with him?"

I nod at her and my friends back away, still watching with eagle eyes. Which makes it even more difficult for me to do what I do next.

When Blackstar reaches me, the music has turned back on, but I don't hear anything. When he get's close enough I wrap my arms around him and lean down, planting a kiss on _my _idiot's lips.

Blackstar is startled at first, but I feel him smile into the kiss and wrap his arms around my waist tightly. He brushes his tongue against my lips, and I let him explore my mouth. His tongue greedily possess my mouth and leaves no room for me to fight for dominance. To be honest, I love this kind of kiss. When I run out of air I pull away from him, I know for a fact my face is bright red and my friends are grinning at me while glaring slightly at Blackstar. "I'm still mad at you." I tell him, narrowing my indigo eyes while I gaze into his strong brown ones.

He grins apologetically. "Embarrassing myself in front of the entire school isn't enough?" He chuckles nervously.

I shake my head, and lean down so my nose is touching his. "You do that on a daily basis, no, you're gonna have to do better than that... _later._" I finish as I reclaim his lips, and despite the fact he dominates my lips, I know I own his heart.

**L~ I'm choking on all this romance... So. Much. FLUFF! It's EVERYWHERE! SAVE ME TSUBAKI!**

**Tsubaki~ Etto, I love romance, you know than L-san.**

**L~... I'm not used to you characters respecting me... tis strange.**

**Tsubaki~ Oh, I can be rude to you if you want.**

**L~ ... I have to say I'd like to see that.**

**Tsubaki~ *clears throat momentarily* OI! BAKAS READING THIS SHIT! COMMENT YOU FUCKING BASTARD OR I'LL KILL EVERY DAMN ONE OF YA!**

**L~ ... Okay then. I suggest you all do that...**

**Tsubaki~ Oh, I forgot to say please. Please~~~~?**

**L~ ... I think I've created a monster... comment unless you want my monster to kill you~**

**L~ OH YEAH! BEFORE I FORGET _LOOK OVER HERE DAMN YOU ALL_****I need a good slow song for Soul to use, preferably punk-ish, if it's pop I will not do it. End of story. I VALUE YOUR IMPUT! IF NO ONE COMMENTS I'LL HAVE TO RELY ON MY WACKO FRIENDS~**


	8. Chapter 8

**L: Hello, and welcome back to the Olympic games!**

**Liz: You, sir, are a fucking retard, I hope you die in a ditch, and this is not the fucking Olympics.**

**L: At least she's direct... Anyways, that was completely random and I apologize because I know nothing about the olympics... **

**Liz: Or writing, apparently **

**L: Oh, go fuck yourself.**

**Liz: Do the fucking thank you! Ungrateful little dumb ass bitch.**

**L: Oh yes~ Thank you for reminding me in such a lovely and graceful way~ A HUGE thanks to Rashel K for assisting me with music and fluffy romantic plot lines! GO READ HER STORIES! DO IT!**

**Liz: And as I've been dreading for a while: L does not own Soul Eater... at all... thank the fucking lord...**

**L: If I did there would be a shit load of cussing~ **

**Liz: Damn straight...**

**_Comment replies! (My dear readers, I hope your feelings aren't hurt by my song choice)_**

_**Pocky chann~ Updated!**_

_**SoulMakabitches~ I fucking love Angel Beats, but I chose 'your guardian angel' instead. OMG you too? I hit my head all the fucking time, it barely even hurts anymore~ I love SoMa tooooooooo! And same with the bipolar shit! Twinsie~ Here is the update!**_

_**SeniorFuzzyBuns~ No need to wait anymore~**_

_**MourningMemories7~ I has a monster Tsubaki! Now noone shall be able to defeat me BWHAHAHA- Thanks, I try my best to make him look stupid and funny. Updated~**_

_**Rashel k~ Thanks for the songs, I chose red jumpsuit apparatus, and I hope you can read this while on vaca!**_

_**HeavenlyDemonicAngel~ Thanks, hope you like this and the song I chose!**_

_**Miss. ClosetOtaku98~ Too fucking bad, I can't think of anything. You don't scare me (shivering)! I present to you all the SoMa fluff I can muster, along with all of the KidLiz fluff I could write! Yes, yes, you know where I live, you should also know my house has more weapons than the state military~ Arigato imouto-sama!**_

_**lady00rose~ Thanks! Hope you love this chappy too~**_

_**Jermansushi~ I know. I fucking hate girls that just go back to a guy... which is why I write this with feminine-respect! And thanks, he's easy to write because my friend is OCD as fuck, and she says stuff like that out loud.**_

_**THE woman 456~ One of my favorite songs, but it's too fast for what I want...**_

_**Kitten-Chan~ Always~**_

_**randombystander~ Eh, I'm not a huge fan of Frank, but he's very romantic and I had Soul do something special with Maka! **_

_**Guest~ Agreed...**_

_**chiconmayarox~ Pushy much~ lol, jk! HERE. IT. IS.**_

_**MeisterOfDeath~ Thanks, and I like the song, but it's just too fast... sigh, anyways enjoy!**_

After that lovely emotional rollercoaster performance by Tsubaki and Blackstar, they decided to get back together. They both seem to be _very_ enthusiastic about it as they full-on makeout at a table in the corner of the room. Tsubaki insisted they stay, showing more of her new spine, saying something about 'Midnight' and 'Fairytale' or something. I sigh as our awkward little group begins to separate again. Maka refuses to speak to Soul, going back to her group of admirers to dance. Soul is less than pleased about this, and stalks her with his eyes the entire fucking time. Patty and Kid are dancing by themselves, and I'm here sitting around drinking some punch.

I'm really starting to hate prom... which is completely unlike me. I've dreamed of this day for like, _ever_, and dancing with a prince before he whisks me away on a white horse... Okay fine! I mixed my fantasies with my prince complex! Too fucking bad! I grumble half heartedly before a rather loud cough interrupts my pitiful thoughts. I turn to find Kid, dressed in his symmetrical white tux with black accents and a dark silver skull tie. I narrow my eyes slightly in annoyance. _If he fucking says something about my hair, I will knock the OCD out of him. _I think.

"Um... Hello Liz, you look nice... I was... um." He begins, a light blush on his cheeks as he stares into my eyes. "Well, do you want to- i don't know... forget I said anything!" He turns away and falls to the ground. "I'm useless garbage! Damned garbage! I deserve to die!" He pounds his fist on the floor like a child in a tantrum, before getting up and running out of the prom in tears.

I grit my teeth and stand up so suddenly my chair falls over. _That dumbass moron. He'd better have a damn good reason for running out like that! _I growl and walk out after him. Maka motions to me with a hand, pointing to herself like 'Backup?' I shake my head and keep walking. I don't think this is as much of a disaster as the prickish little reaper will make it out to be. _I'd have to guess the moron is freaking out about the aqua streak in my hair... what a baka._ I sigh heavily in my mind and walk outside of the door to find Kid out of his normal tantrum pose.

His golden eyes are locked on the air in front of him, he looks awfully calm for a guy that just ran out of prom like a little girl who got dumped. He's sitting on the ground with his back up against the wall and his knees close to his chest with his elbows on his knees. His hands are propping up his face in a concentrating kind of way. For some reason I can't bring myself to get pissed at him, so instead I sit down next to him and wave a hand in front of his handsome face.

I keep my face as blank as possible, not really expecting a reaction from him as i wave my teal-nailed hand in his face. "Oi, dumbass, you okay?" I ask as nonchalantly as I can manage with this tearing feeling in the core of my chest. I feel my voice crack at the end, but my motionless meister doesn't seem to notice. I sigh, dropping my hand and tucking my knees close to my chest. I lean forward, crossing my arms around my legs and resting my chin on my legs. My hair falls in my eyes as they tear up slightly. _Baka, stop crying..._ I order myself half heartedly.

Kid turns his head to me, I can see the gleam of his eyes even past my blue piece of hair. I feel my breath hitch a little before I blink away the tears and turn my head to him. I'm surprised to see golden orbs looking earnestly into my eyes, it makes my face feel warm. "Liz, I have to tell you something." The reaper says seriously, eyes locked onto mine.

_S-spit it out! Your making me feel all self-concious! B-baka! _I mentally scream at him, but in reality I think I sort of shrink in on myself and mutter an uncharacteristically weak- "W-what?" I mean, for love of fucking god! What is wrong with me? I feel like Chrona infected me with his weird little quirk! I'm fucking Liz Thompson, I grew up on the streets! I stole and threatened and sometimes even beat the shit out of people! And this obstacle in front of me is, what, _love? _Really? Seriously? What the hell, fucking romance-gods in the sky! Why are you picking on me and my friends tonight? (Me: Actually, the writing god has forced this fate upon you~ Liz: Stop interrupting your own damned story, get the fuck on with this torture!)

Kid reaches out with one hand and lightly brushes my blue streak out of my eyes. "I know, I'm imperfect, unsymmetrical garbage, and frankly a little bit crazy." He says, quickly getting lost in his own self-hatred before he finally trails his fingers from my forehead to my cheek. His hand is warm and I almost feel myself lean into the touch. "I don't think I deserve anyone like you, who is normally so symmetrical and perfect. You've never treated me like I was different because I'm a reaper, and I'm OCD..." He stops almost abrubtly as his eyes are trained back to the blue highlight. "A-and despite all that... I-I, it's just... I DON'T EVEN KNOW!" He yells suddenly, pulling back as I jump backwards.

"Oh, I get it..." I say, standing up as quickly as possible. "You can't even stand to look at me now, can you?!" I yell at him. I duck my head down so my hair covers my face again. "Screw you! Your a jerk! I can't believe I actually thought I loved y-" I slap a hand over my mouth, just a moment too late. I look over at Kid with eyes as wide a saucers. His golden eyes are just as huge, his black and white hair is messy from jumping backwards at my yelling.

I turn away from him and move towards the doors to the prom before I can do anything else to screw up this damned prom. I feel warm tears run down my cheeks as I begin to press through the doors. A strong hand grabs my wrist before I can make it through the door, I freeze at the contact. "Wait!" He says firmly, but almost under his breath.

I don't relax my tensed shoulders as I yell at him without turning around. "What?!"

"Liz, please look at me." He says, his voice cracks in the middle of the sentence.

I whip around angrily only to find Kid standing with his head down so that his eyes aren't visible. His suit is slightly disheveled, his tie is loose, and I can see him gritting his teeth. "What?" I repeat, softer this time.

In response, Kid pulls me close to him so that my body is pressed against his, his arms is wrapped around my waist and back. He rests his head against mine and his lips brush my ear, instantly turning me into a human tomato. "Please don't cry." He whispers. "Because, I love you too."

I feel my heart thump once. Twice. Three times.

_W-what? B-b-b-_

"Baka!" I cry, resting my head on his shoulder and letting myself cry for a second longer before his arms move to my shoulders and hold me a distance from him. I see his golden eyes sparkle slightly as his warm hand brushes away my tears. Once they're gone I bring my hands around his neck and pull him into a kiss. I know my face must be blushing eleven different kinds of red, and his cheeks are only light pink... but to hell with it!

I'm take the lead and lick his lips for entrance. He acts surprised but opens his mouth quickly enough. I make my way past his teeth before his tongue starts to brush mine. I finally run out of breath and we pull away from each other, his face more flushed than before and mine less flushed.

I open my mouth to say something just as the prom doors fly open and Patty appears, in that highlighter-neon dress with a glitteringly happy look in her eyes. She grins at me and Kid as though she didn't just disrupt anything. "Yo' Nee-chan, I wanna go dance~ Come on!" She giggles, grabbing my wrist and pulling me away from Kid even as I reach my hand out to him.

_Damn you, Patty! _I cry mentally.

~*: Maka POV (That was just too much damn fun~):*~

I giggle absently at the absolutely gorgeous boy in front of me. I've gotten used to the basic drone of words that comes from all guys mouths, knowing when to giggle and when to nod. God, I really wish I were listening to something intelligent right now. Soul would probably have something witty and sarcastic to say about the bullshit pop music playing in my ears. Dubstep crap and bad rapping has never been on my list of favorites... but apparently everyone else just _adores _it. What in the hell was this song anyways? My awareness of pop-sensations is lower than Blackstar's I.Q. I even made the mistake of asking a guy if he knew the band Yeah Yeah Yeahs... he looked at me like I was stupid...

I look into this random guys eyes, wishing I was staring into scarlet eyes instead, I sigh mentally and will the song to change. God ignores my request and I settle with zoning out. I imagine the boy in front of me with paler skin, spiky white hair, and finally jagged teeth. After fantasizing about that for a few minutes, I begin to imagine what those teeth would feel like... On my lips, my neck, trailing lower and lower... _Oh fuck! I think I just moaned out loud a little!_

I silently thank god for making the music loud and erratic so that the guy didn't hear me but just kept droning on and on. I sigh internally and the music seems to get closer to the end, but not quickly enough as my mind lingers on Soul again. Fucking hell, I wish he was dancing with me, punishment be damned. Tall tan and gorgeous falters when I don't laugh at one of his jokes. It appears it doesn't matter because the song has ended, and suddenly a hand grabs my shoulder and spin me around.

"H-hey!" I protest, but suddenly I'm staring into dark scarlet eyes that are just too annoyingly handsome. "Soul." I mutter, suddenly my cheeks feel warm and I look down at my shoes. _D-dammit god! I didn't mean it _literally_! Take a joke! _I shout and scream in my head. I guess, secretly, a little bit, deep down... I'm kinda glad... maybe...

Suddenly the music changes to a slow guitar part. "Humor me?" He gives me a jagged-toothed grin, taking one of my hands into his and putting his other hand on my waist. He pulls me closer to him, and he leans his head close to ear, close enough to make my ear turn pink too. The song, if I can hear it correctly with the blood thumping in my ears, is by red jumpsuit apparatus...

"_When I see your smile"_

"_Tears roll down my face, I can't replace"_

"_And now that I'm strong I have figured out"_

"_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul"_

"_And I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one"_

My heart is thumping in time with the music, his singing in my ear is sending shiver down my spine. He keeps a steady pace to the music, tightening his grip on my waist protectively.

"_I will never let you fall"_

"_I'll stand up with you forever"_

"_I'll be there for you through it all"_

"_Even if saving you sends me to heaven" _

He presses a kiss to my temple before he sings the next lines.

"_It's okay"_

"_It's okay"_

"_It's okay"_

"_Seasons are changing"_

"_And waves are crashing"_

"_And stars are falling all for us"_

"_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter"_

"_I can show you I'll be be the one"_

I can feel him smiling... it's making me blush harder.

"_I will never let you fall"_

"_I'll stand up with you forever"_

"_I'll be there for you through it all"_

"_Even if saving you sends me to heaven"_

"_Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart"_

"_Please don't throw that away."_

"_Cause I'm here for you"_

"_Please don't walk away and"_

"_Please tell me you'll stay!" _He lets the actual singer sing the rest of the line as our dance picks up and he pulls me as close to him as possible.

"_Use me as you will"_

"_Pull my strings just for a thrill"_

"_And I know I'll be okay"_

"_Though my skies are turning gray"_

"_I will never let you fall"_

"_I'll stand up with you forever"_

"_I'll be there for you through it all"_

"_Even if saving you sends me to heaven"_

"_I will never let you fall..."_

The song fades, and I feel so warm everywhere I might just explode... Soul releases my hand to wrap both of his arms around my waist. This time I stop him and push him away, only slightly. "Soul~" I smile and tilt my head. "You are _so_ jealous." He opens his mouth to protest, and use that as an opportunity to press my lips to his, as hard as possible. His words end off as a moan into my mouth and it makes me shiver. Before he gets the chance to dominate the kiss I raise my hands to his head, lacing my fingers into his slightly gelled hair and pressing him closer to me, making us both moan. His arms wrap around my waist and pull me towards him until we're flat against each other.

Heat rushes through me as our tongues fight and he nibbles on mine, I'm prepared to attack back, but before that can happen.

_Ding. Dong. Dead. Dong._

Midnight... Did that mean anything? I pull away from Soul to look at the clock with confusion, then I see Tsubaki removing herself from Blackstar and looking around for Liz and I... I see Liz and Patty dancing with Kid... What was Tsubaki mumbling about before? She was saying something between those annoyingly long kisses, but my brain is a little occupied with the hot scythe boy in my arms.

I begin to shrug off the feeling and go back to making out with my jagged-toothed romeo... right when Shinigami-sama gets on the stage. "Yo, yo, yo! Sorry kiddos but it's time to skedaddle, be careful on your ways home, and try to stick close to your partners! Cya at school!" And with that he shoots a peace sign and walks off the stage...

"Oh, I'll be sticking _very _close to my partner all right..." Soul says in a husky voice.

My mind is officially mud, mud swishing around in the gutter at exactly _what_ that meant. Hopefully something as bad as I'm thinking, preferably more.

"Hey guys!" Tsubaki says, coming over with a blue-haired moron by her side. "So are we all good?"

I suddenly notice that Liz (blushing cherry pink), Kid (Blushing lighter pink), and Patty (Grinning like mad) are with us as well, Liz and Kid are standing suspiciously close together... Not that I can say anything, I was basically hanging off of Soul. "Whatever..." Liz says, blush brightening.

"Yup." Soul says, hugging me close to him. "I think we're all good."

Tsubaki smiles sweetly. "Awesome, we'll be going then!" Tsubaki waves goodbye, takes Blackstars hand and they walk out together.

"E-eh, us too." Kid says, flustered (which is totally not like him). He and the twin pistols walk out together, Kid's hand reaches out to Liz's and despite her looking away and blushing profusely she took it.

Patty giggles, turning around and giving me a thumbs up before walking out with the two blushing lovebirds.

I let out a sigh. "Fairytail ending?" I ask outloud.

Soul spins me back towards him and plants a hot kiss on my lips. "_Not yet it's not._" He purrs.

My eyes widen, and my heart thumps... _Fuck..._

**L: And that ends the story of Prom- Soul Eater Style...**

**Maka: NO! You've gotten me all fucking excited for something dirty and fun! FUCK YOU DEMON BITCH!**

**L: Woah, woah, calm the fuck down! I just meant for those of us who KNOW ME PERSONALLY!**

**Maka: What?**

**L: MissClosetOtaku98, and HeyKK are NOT ALLOWED to read the next chapter.**

**Maka: Why?**

**L: Because it's a lemon, for those of you who don't know what that it (KK) it's basically written down porn. **

**Maka: YES! I mean... okay.**

**L: Anyways, I'm fucking serious, I don't want to have to hear about it. If you are a mind-in-the-gutter searches-for-good-lemons-person like I am, you can continue. It will be my first posted lemon, and I will put it up when I finish it.**

**Maka: Your parents must be so proud! **

**L: STFU!**

**Maka: Hehehe, comment if you want the lemon as much as I do~**

**L: Feel free to pm me, because I'm bored and uninspired and lonely because my friends are all at camp! But fucking seriously... COMMENT or ellllllssseeeeeeeeeeee.**


	9. Chapter 9

**L: *Face so red tomatoes might just be orange***

**Ren~ Hello, I'm L's counterpart Ren, or a split personality. Nice to meet y'all!**

**L: *mummbles something inncoherent***

**Ren~ What's that, honey? Something about how this was really mentally stressful on her and so she used the fearless romantic- Ren!**

**L: *nods solomely staring into oblivion***

**Ren~ Oki-Doki then! So, this chappy is all about the super fluffy lemon meringue pie I whipped up, only those mature enough to digest this can read it with my permission! So please, read at your disgrettion and don't say I didn't fuckin warn you~**

**L: *thumbs up while shuddering***

**Ren~ She's more a humour writer... anyways we love and appriciate all yall liking our story! Hope we don't disappoint!**

**L: *coughs and clears throat* I... We... Whatever, this author doesn't own Soul Eater.**

**Ren~ If we did... there would be a clear rating M on the label and it would be just as fuckin hilarious!**

_**Comment Replies! (We both love ya!)**_

_**Guest- Right now apparently! **_

_**Rashel k- No prob! Your a total asset and it's great to talk to you! Thanks, and here's the much delayed and waited for update!**_

_**Coolgirl-still writing!(x2)**_

_**Guest- No pressure there... ehhh, don't hate me! T.T**_

_**Guest- A lemon is, well, porn. completely. so you have been warned!**_

_**LulaChan0717- Thanks~ You should write a lemon! Sorry for the not-so-soon chapter!**_

_**Kitten-Chan- Thanks, and yup, but only because my mind is with her! *fangirl squeal* SWEET! GLAD I CAN BE THE FIRST!**_

_**Black Heart 124- Hope I don't disappoint! **_

_**FlockFighter101 (I heart Maximum Ride to the max, btw)- Thanks, and yes they are around the same height, because height gets lost in translation somewhere with me... sorry!**_

_**rose- No chapter for chu!... Seriously, get out of here innocence... now.**_

_**MustangAndSally- ... HAHAHA, nice! Seriously, thanks for the awesome laugh!**_

_**HeavenlyAngel34- Tryin!**_

_**SeniorFuzzyBuns- Cool! Whats the name of the fic? I'd love to check it out! (lol, read the fic, hope it doesn't suck)**_

_**Miss. ClosetOtaku- FUCKIN REPLY TO MY TEXTS DAMN YOU! Oh, and I want to spare your damned innocence so you can look me in the eyes without thinking I'm a perv... and yes... you are the OCD moron I speak of... Suki~ Daisuki!**_

_**SeraiTheGoldenDragon- Yeah, I should, shouldn't I... Oh well! Enjoy~ Hope I didn't fail miserably!**_

_**chiconmayarox- hehe, here's more~ love you too, person I've never met before! love you too...**_

_**icequeen89- The citrus fruit applauds at your comment, your should be nice and read this!**_

_**Pocky chann- Updated!**_

Soul has me pinned to the door of our apartment, pressing up against me hard enough for me to feel the growing bulge in his pants. The moron hasn't even opened to door yet and he's prepared to fuck me in the hallway... _Why is that turning me on?_ It might be the harsh but warm lips completely dominating my mouth... Or maybe the dominating way his hot tongue is sweeping across my teeth... How his sharp teeth nip incessantly on my lips and tongue and sending tingles of pleasure from my lips down my spine. I can't even think straight, much less pull away... not that I'd even want to.

One of his hands is behind my head, fingers curled in my messy hair and protecting me from banging my head against the door, while the other is trying (and failing) to fit the key into the lock. I use one hand to leverage myself around his neck, while the other guides his shaky hand to the slot. With my help, he opens the door. He growls animalistically, tossing the key into the room and moving both hands to my ass so I have to wrap my legs around his waist to keep from falling onto the floor. He presses his lips harder onto mine, kicking the door shut and somehow still staying balanced. I quickly release my legs from their death grip around him and his hands begin to wander lower.

I'm not exactly the submissive type, in case you couldn't tell. I push Soul back against the inside of the door and cage the slightly taller albino in my arms. I crash my lips against his in a hot and passionate kiss where I completely control his mouth. I swirl my tongue fearlessly over his teeth and nip at his lips until he groans and I eat it up. _It should be known that I can tie a cherry stem into a knot with this hot tongue of mine. _I grin mentally as I slyly lock the door with one hand. Those strong hands make their way down my sides, resting on my hips to massage circles with his rough fingers and then find their goal at the hem of my dress as he begins to make his way back up, underneath the fabric.

I pull away suddenly, still in control, and he lets out a predatory hiss. I can't help but smirk at him, my masterpiece. His silky white hair is a mess thanks to my fingers, and my hands have managed to completely dishevel his tux. I grab him seductively by his crimson tie and pull him in the direction of my bedroom. Soul won't have any of that, because he scoops me up bridal style and whisks me towards his room. I let out a small startled squeak as he did that, and he chuckles at me. "You're always so adorable." He says with a grin plastered on his face as his scarlet eyes bore into mine. I blush madly but manage to scoff at him.

"Really? Adorable? How about _sexy_?" I purr as sexily as I can manage into his ear, only to receive another small chuckle. He sets me down on his bed softly like I'm a princess. The glimmer in his eye tells me he's laughing on the inside. I resist the urge to pout as I grab his tie again and pull him down into another kiss. I can't get enough of how our lips meld together, and how undeniably hot I feel wherever his hands are as they make their way back down to the end of my dress.

"_Maka_," He whispers huskily into my ear. "You do look _so _sexy in this dress. I just couldn't _stand_ to see those other guy's hands on you." His rough fingers slide up under my dress, sending hot shivers up and down my spine and the heat ends up pooling in my stomach. "But I'm the only one who can touch you here," he grips my thighs, trailing up. "and here," his hands get closer to my black panties and I can't help but moan. "and _here._" The possessive growl in his voice mixed with the forceful touch directly on my wet heat makes me mewl in a way I deny being possible. He grins and his scarlet eyes lock onto my half-lidded emerald ones. "And I'm the only one who can make you so wet." He purrs.

I am not about to take this. He has me caged in with one arm and his knees, so I flip him over and straddle him with my superior strength. I press one hand to his chest and the other trails its up way from his waist to his tie. "Well, _Soul_." I purr seductively. "You should have thought about how _damn_ _sexy_ I am _before_ prom. And maybe I just wanted to know how bad you love me when you attacked my mouth in the hallway." I hiss, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt with my quick fingers. "Because I wanna be the only one to be in here." As I finally rid him of his jacket and shirt I press my hand directly on his bare chest right where his heart is. "and then maybe I'll be the one to touch you here." I grind my hips against the ever-hardening bulge in his pants, making him groan deliciously. I barely bite back a mewl at the sweet friction that made for me too.

He clenches his jaw and flips me back under him in a smooth movement. "So you want me to _show you_ how much I love you?" He asks dangerously low with his face millimeters from mine. I can't suppress the shiver that runs through my body and pools with the rest of the heat when he says that. I nod without hesitation. He smirks and pulls my dress off as fast as he can manage with minimal help from me. I lay beneath him in only the damned lacy black underwear that does nothing to hide anything, silently thanking Liz when Soul's hungry gaze runs up and down my body. He licks his lips and leans down to work on my bra. His fingers miss the clasp over and over until a steady growl churns in his throat. I giggle at him as I try to imagine what he's thinking right now. _"Cool guys like me have undone plenty of bras before!"_ and that makes me giggle even more. But when I try to lean forward and help him, he growls pointedly at me. I roll my eyes at him but let him keep trying. Finally his frustration gets the better of him and a thin black and red blade cuts the lacy fabric right between my breasts easily. The blade just as suddenly disappears and he throws the bra to the floor with frustration, until his eyes lock onto my chest.

This stupid boy does the damnedest things! He goes through all that trouble to rip off my admittedly annoying bra, and now he's just straddling me and staring at my not-flat chest. I feel my nipples get hard from the cold air and I figure... Embarrassment be damned! Just this once... I take his warm hands and put them onto my breasts. His face and my face are probably the same shade of red right now, redder than a rose. When he finally begins to massage my sensitive breasts I let out a whimper from the strange feeling of pleasure. Seeing my reaction, Soul gets more confident about groping them. I mewl and moan as he squeezes and toys with the soft orbs. Shocks of heat pulse through me and collect in my stomach. I shriek and writhe as he pinches my nipples and nips at my pulse at the same time. I moan and mewl repeatedly as he trails those sinfully good teeth down my neck to my chest until his mouth latches onto one of my hard pink nipples and sucks. I let out the highest mewls known to mankind as he bites and sucks and swirls his burning white hot tongue around my nipple. He finishes by planting a searing open-mouthed kiss to my breast before moving on to the other. I swear I might burn up from all this smoldering pleasure if this keeps up.

My face is flushed and hot, I pant as his hand gropes my other boob. His other hand slides down my bare stomach, leaving searing hot trails of pleasure, and hooks two fingers onto my lace panties. He clenches his teeth around my nipple hard, and my back arches. He uses this and slips my panties off without any trouble. Then he pins my arms above my head with a sly grin on his face. I give him a half-lidded lusty glare straight into his dark and loving red eyes.

I'm not going to be the girl that just lays back and takes it, I've read all the romance books, those girls are punks. I compose myself enough to use my superior strength and flip him so he's underneath me. I work his open shirt and jacket off like it'll save my life. When my pale fingers trace their way down his chest to his pants he groans, giving me his own lusty glare. I smirk at him as I drag his pants down, taking his boxers with them. As I take them off painstakingly slowly, I work my mouth on his neck, making him groan, then trace an invisible path of open-mouthed kisses to his scar. I run my tongue over the pale pink line in an absolute apology. When I finally get his pants low enough he kicks them off and flips me back under him.

"Maka." He looks into my eyes seriously. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" Oh sure, he's being _such_ a gentleman now! When I've made it as clear as possible I want to fuck him? Men...

"I swear to _god _Soul if you stop now, I will do unspeakably horrible things to you." I stare into his scarlet eyes with as much threat as I can manage.

He grins down at me jagged-toothed and cocky as ever, but his eyes show concern. "This will hurt, you know." He urges. "I don't know if I'll be able to stop." I resist the urge to kick him, explain that I've read about it plenty, and ruin the mood even more. Instead I blush bright red and kiss him deeply.

He takes it as a yes and presses his hard member inside me slowly. I bite my lip at the slight burning pain and listen to his breath hitch. "Fuck!" He mutters barely inching in further. "M-Maka, _relax_." He soothes, planting a chaste kiss on my cheek.

I realize I had been tensing up, expecting some torturous pain, but it had faded quickly. I try relaxing with the strange feeling of Soul inside me. He presses in to the hilt and looks at me with lusty red eyes, asking for permission. I nod slightly and he kisses me on the mouth, pulling out to the tip and then thrusting back in. We moan simultaneously and the kiss deepens, and he repeats, thrusting in harder. I gasp and break the kiss to let out a deep throaty moan and Soul grins down at me. I wrap my legs around his waist so that the next time he thrusts I buck my hips towards him, the friction is too good and I lock my lips to Soul's.

We move against each other together until he hits a spot inside me that literally bleaches the color out of my vision. "_Fuck!"_ I yelp, twineing my fingers into his white hair "Do that again!" I demand, thrusts my hips up at him to hit that spot again, he groans, but complies. He hits it again and again. I'm reduced to cries of "More!" "Faster!" "Harder!" until I feel all of the heat and pleasure pooled in the pit of my stomach ready to explode. _"Soul!"_

I feel all of my muscles tightening simultaneously as something completely foreign takes over my body and I shake in the knees and clutch onto Soul like he's my only lifeline. I hear him groan and he moans into my ear. "Maka!" I feel my muscles milk his orgasm out of him, and the warm feeling inside of me is comforting but different.

Soul collapses onto the bed beside me and sweetly kisses me on the cheek. "I really love you Maka..." He whispers into my ear as he puts my head on his chest.

I smile softly, already drifting to sleep as I mummble back "I love you too, stupid." So my thoughts fade into a dream; and the not-so-perfect prom ends with the perfect night.

**L- We suck at lemons.**

**Ren- Seconded...**

**L- I know a good lemon, this is not it.**

**Ren- Seconded...**

**L- Everyone will hate this piece of crap we wrote.**

**Ren- Seconded...**

**L- You will give me the next story.**

**Ren- Denied, I want to write Hungergames SoulEater or Circus Souleater.**

**L- I want to write a Black Butler fic... or a special Soul Eater fic.**

**Ren- Mine are better, I will create a new personality to agree with me.**

**L- Fuck no... Anyways! Thanks for reading, this is the end of the line!**

**Ren- Unless, you contradict the almight Ren and her lowly slave L in believing our lemon is okay, then we could write another two chapters.**

**L- Nope, this is the end! Thanks for reading! Comment if you want to give us a story to write or something!**

**Ren- No, seriously, we could do a TsuStar or KidLiz Lemon, or both.**

**L- No, this was it. I am the higher personality! I DEMAND YOU OBEY ME!**

**Ren- Denied, let the general public decide... you maybe choose to give us a fic and a new lemon, whatever the public decides.**

**L- Whatever... They'll hate it... so yeah, if you think our actual non-lemon writing doesn't suck, please do give us a prompt, throw us a bone, follow us as authors, cause we write good stories... ya know, the basics.**

**Ren- Thank yall, and goodnight to those of us in the US.**


End file.
